


Alcune cose non dovrebbero essere considerate lavori

by EthicsGradient



Series: In cui Tony Stark si costruisce alcuni amici (Ma la sua famiglia gli è stata assegnata da Nick Fury) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Umorismo, casalingo, fesserie, l’autrice ha problemi mentali
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthicsGradient/pseuds/EthicsGradient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve considera le responsabilità personali ed il rispetto cose molto serie. Tony paga delle persone per occuparsi di quel tipo di cose e, ad ogni modo, è sicurissimo che morirà di qualche malattia esotica nella sua officina perché Dummy non sa bene che cosa sia considerato sufficientemente “pulito” da poter essere posto su una ferita aperta. Il resto degli Avengers si trova coinvolto per il proprio tornaconto, salvo Clint che si diverte ad essere un idiota. E alcune cose non dovrebbero essere dei lavori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/gifts).
  * A translation of [Some Things Shouldn't Be a Chore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/381185) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Questa è la mia prima e probabilmente non ultima traduzione pubblicata su Archive of our own, perciò chiedo scusa in anticipo per tutti gli errori che doveste trovare. Si tratta di uno dei fantastici racconti di scifigrl47, di cui spero di poter fare apprezzare la verve ed il fantastico umorismo anche in una semplice traduzione. Qualche avviso: quando troverete il testo fra [parentesi quadre e N.d.T] si tratta di spiegazioni che reputavo opportune sul posto, le note di capitolo, se non indicato specificamente sono quelle originali dell'autrice a cui spero vogliate comunicare il vostro gradimento. La traduzione non è in alcun modo effettuata a macchina, è stata scritta parola per parola, con il solo aiuto di wordreference.com pertanto tutti gli errori sono miei.  
> Se avete letto gli originali e reputate che abbia fatto qualche strafalcione, indicatemelo pure, e buona lettura.

“C’era un torsolo di mela nel mezzo del pavimento dell’atrio.”

Tony Stark alzò gli occhi dal suo ultimo progetto, il suo viso illuminato dal bagliore azzurro della proiezione olografica. Steve Rogers lo stava osservando dal lato opposto, con espressione determinata. “Oooookay” rispose Tony, allungando la parola per il tempo necessario a digerire l’informazione.

Steve lo osservava e Tony cercò di comprendere che diavolo si supponeva lui facesse in merito. Steve aveva quel suo modo di guardare a lui con aspettative, aspettative che Tony era ben conscio di non poter realizzare. “Lo hai raccolto?” si decise a chiedere.

Steve lo guardò corrucciato. “Ovviamente,” disse, con espressione un po’ offesa. “Ma il problema è, Tony, perché si trovava sul pavimento, tanto per cominciare.”

Tony aprì la bocca. La chiuse. “Non l’ho lasciato io li. Io non-“ fece un gesto con la mano sia per trovare le parole che eliminare una sezione del suo schema contemporaneamente. “Mangio.”

Steve corrugò le sopracciglia. “Tu devi mangiare.”

“Si, ne sono cosciente. Assolutamente. Davvero, è una buona idea, sono lieto che tu l’abbia suggerita, Cap, la terrò presente, abbiamo finito?” Sapeva che il suo tono era speranzoso, perché uno Steve Rogers preoccupato lo rendeva molto nervoso.

“No.” Steve piegò il capo di lato. “C’era un torsolo di mela nel mezzo dell’atrio, Tony. Sul pavimento. Qualcuno in questa casa ha… gettato un torsolo di mela nel mezzo dell’atrio e se ne è andato. Perché qualcuno dovrebbe farlo?”

C’era una domanda trabocchetto da qualche parte, e Tony non era del tutto sicuro di come gestirla. “Perché non se ne sono accorti?” Disse alla fine. “Steve, cosa stiamo facendo qui? Non sono del tutto sicuro di quello che succede, perché mi sembra ci sia un problema, ma non sono certo di cosa io possa estrapolare da un torsolo di mela abbandonato.”

“Non ti da fastidio?” chiese Steve.

“Non molto, no. Prima di tutto, io non l’ho visto, e secondariamente, se lo avessi visto, probabilmente non lo avrei notato, perché non presto attenzione, lo sai, a cose simili.” Tony guardò corrucciato l’ologramma. “E’ un torsolo di mela, Steve. Non è una cosa così importante.” Tony toccò il progetto. “Jarvis, elimina I relay energetici e lasciamelo vedere senza il cablaggio.”

“E’ una cosa importante,” Disse Steve, parlando sopra alla risposta della IA. “Scusami, Jarvis,” Aggiunse drizzando la testa. “Ma queste cose stanno andando fuori controllo, Tony. C’era un canovaccio bagnato sotto al tavolo da caffè del salotto stamattina, e gli avanzi di un paio di pasti ed un cappello pieno di quella che sembrava essere salsa. Una tazza da caffè ammuffita nel bagno dell’atrio e sei ulteriori tazze sui ripiani della cucina. Ogni paio di scarpe che chiunque abbia indossato negli ultimi tre giorni in una pila accanto alla porta dell’ascensore principale. E circa venti penne sparse sul pavimento della cucina.”

“Di quelle considerami responsabile,” Disse Tony sottovoce, le parole per lo più sussurrate nella tazza del suo caffè. Giudicando dal disappunto nello sguardo con cui Steve lo spianò, il dannato udito del super soldato l’aveva sentito comunque. Dannato siero.

“Perché.”

Non era una domanda, ma Tony rispose ugualmente. “Perché era un urgenza, e mi serviva una penna che funzionasse, quando ne ho trovata una che funzionava, una volta trovata, mi sono per così dire dimenticato delle altre.” disse, con la voce in tono di scusa alla fine. “Era solo un angolo della cucina, c’era una quantità di spazio che non era ricoperta di penne scartate.”

“Non dovrebbe esserci alcuna porzione del pavimento ricoperta da penne scartate,” Steve rispose in tono gentile, come stesse parlando ad un ragazzino lunatico. Tony non se ne sarebbe risentito, non fosse che sembrava essere appropriato.

“Va bene, la squadra delle pulizie sarà qui oggi,” disse Tony, e il suo caffè era freddo. Fece una boccaccia, mettendo la tazza su una pila di cartelle che si spostò pericolosamente sotto il nuovo peso. Steve lo stava fissando e Tony fece una pausa. “Che c’è?”

Sporgendosi, Steve raccolse la tazza, e le altre quattro che erano li vicino con essa. “Questo non va bene,” disse e la sua voce era così “STEVE” in quel momento, così severa e preoccupata e giusta che Tony sussultò. “Non sto dicendo che mi aspetto che noi ci occupiamo delle pulizie generali, Tony, ma quando assumi delle persone per prendersi cura di tutto, non c’è alcun senso di responsabilità personale.”

“Sicuro, mi piace. Nel senso che io sono terribile in senso di responsabilità personale.” Era irresponsabile in tutto, ma odiava che glie lo ricordassero. Steve mostrò quello sguardo colpito, infelice, sul suo viso a cui Tony non sapeva mai come reagire. Usualmente lanciava qualcosa di più schiantato di se stesso davanti a Steve e scappava, oppure si offriva ancora di comperare i Dodgers. Nessuno dei due sotterfugi avrebbe funzionato, ma Tony era a corto di idee.

Prese un profondo respiro e ci provò. “Steve, siamo fuori di qui a salvare il mondo per la maggior parte del tempo e quando non lo siamo, abbiamo del lavoro da fare, lavoro importante. Io ho...” Guardò verso il suo progetto corrente e che Dio ne fosse testimone, non ricordava cosa stava costruendo. Era sembrato molto, molto importante al momento, ma ora, non aveva memoria di cosa fosse quel mucchio di fili e metallo e, oddio, era materiale radioattivo quello, davvero.

Era probabilmente il caso che verificasse. Prima di costruire accidentalmente un'altra bomba. O una IA. La IA avrebbe causato più problemi, ma Coulson usciva di testa per le IED [Improvised Explosive Devices, Bombe improvvisate N.d.T.]. Il tipo andava su e giù borbottando riguardo danni collaterali per tutto il tempo, e Tony era stufo di essere minacciato con un Taser senza una buona ragione.

“Siamo impegnati. E’ normale che le cose siano un po’ incasinate.” Estrasse I piani e li studiò. “Ehi! ma è un tostapane!”

“Cosa?” Chiese Steve.

“Niente, non importa, nessun problema qui, perché diamine ho pensato di aver bisogno di isotopi di plutonio in un tostapane, è realmente assurdo anche per me, è più corretto usare un impulso elettronico stabile, il risultato è lo stesso e a nessuno piacciono i toast radioattivi.” Puntò un cacciavite verso Steve. “Nessuno.”

“E’ vero,” Disse Steve, e i suoi occhi furono caldi e divertiti per un secondo, ma immediatamente quello che Tony aveva detto venne assorbito. “Un momento, hai detto plutonio?”

“Non ti preoccupare, davvero, è tutto sotto controllo.” Lo scheletro del tostapane emise un bip diretto a lui ed era un bip forte e arrabbiato. “Oddio Jarvis, davvero? Ho installato una IA nel tostapane?”

“Sembra appropriato al suo modo di fare, signore,” Disse Jarvis divertito, come sempre. “Prima o poi mi aspetto di vederla saltellare per il laboratorio gridando “è vivo!”, ma in effetti, di solito lei si aspetta un pubblico per i suoi appassionanti momenti di teatro.”

“Jarvis, non è che vuoi che ti carichi nel bellissimo tostapane? Perché mi sembra una punizione appropriata visto che sei diventato inesplicabilmente bisbetico,” Gli rispose Tony, sorridendo con l’espressione pazzerella che gli si addiceva. “Non capisco da dove derivino questi tuoi difetti di personalità.”

“Per parafrasare un Annuncio di Servizio, l’ho imparato osservando lei. Non sarebbe preferibile rimuovere quel pannello in modo che non risulti in una esplosione con possibile perdita di arti?” Jarvis domandò quando Tony forzò una giuntura.

“Bisbetico, bisbetico, bisbetico,” Disse Tony. “Ehi! tostapane, sei vivo? Sono andato così avanti nel processo di installazione?” Gli diede una spintarella sperimentale e lui rispose con uno squittio, “Fan-tastico. Bene. Abbiamo un tostapane cosciente, direi che è, che è spettacolare, vero? Voglio dire, sono certo che il Baxter Building ha un portale sulla zona negativa e anche di più, ma noi abbiamo un tostapane irascibile. Con la mia fortuna sarà allergico al pane con le uvette o giù di li e dovremo combattere con lui con i coltelli da burro ed una scatola di biscotti ai cereali stantii.”

Guardò in su e Steve aveva la testa fra le mani e scuoteva le spalle. Il che poteva essere una risata, o un pianto, o l’arrivo di un collasso nervoso, era difficile comprendere a volte. Sembravano tutti la stessa cosa, fino a che non iniziavano le urla. Decidendo che aveva spinto la sua fortuna troppo in la, Tony appoggiò i suoi attrezzi con cura, ignorando il tostapane quando si allontanò dal cacciavite.

Oh, gli aveva messo le ruote. Ma perché diavolo lo aveva… Oh, certo, toast a domicilio.

Doveva smetterla di costruire quando era privato del sonno.

“Si, dovresti,” Disse Steve, sollevando infine la testa, e, si, Tony ancora una volta non si era reso conto che il suo monologo interiore lo stava dicendo a voce, era sempre imbarazzante. “Si è meglio, per entrambi.”

“Cercherò di concentrarmi sul formare frasi che voglio che tu ascolti, da ora in avanti.” Disse Tony spingendo le mani tra i propri capelli.

“Hai olio motore fra i capelli adesso.”

“Si, succede. Se è tanto va bene, non ti preoccupare, c’è olio ovunque, Steve, è una cosa mia.”  
Da dove si trovava, Dummy offrì uno straccio che era più sporco delle sue mani. “Non vedo come tu possa pensare che questo aiuti.” Disse al robot, che fece un inefficace tentativo di pulire il viso di Tony. “Sei, Stop! No, non penso…” Sospirando prese lo straccio, più perché Dummy la piantasse di cercare di aiutare. “Grazie.”  
Il braccio robotico si abbassò e Tony sospirò. “No, no, va tutto bene, davvero, grazie, grazie per l’aiuto, è stato bello da parte tua, Gesù, non cercare di pulire Steve, è vietato! No, a lui non-“ Tony si mise le mani sul viso quando Steve venne spolverato con uno straccio lurido.

Steve, essendo Steve, rimase perfettamente immobile, ghignando mentre il robot pazzo rotolò attorno a lui con il braccio spolverandolo con uno straccio quasi nero sulle braccia e sopra la testa. “Grazie,” disse a Dummy. “Vedi, Tony, Dummy sa che dobbiamo avere orgoglio per il posto dove viviamo.”

“Dummy è stato creato da un diciassettenne che dormiva mezz’ora, beveva sei galloni di rum e una tazza di caffè riempita con vari contaminanti biologici perché continuavo a dimenticare che era ammuffita e bevevo dalla tazza comunque.” Appuntò Tony. “Nessuna meraviglia che sia speciale.” Dummy cinguettò ed emise ronzii verso di lui e mancò il bordo del ripiano quasi rovesciandosi. “Si Dummy, ho problemi di posizionamento spaziale anche io, posso presentarti il nuovo tostapane?” Prese il tostapane che non ne era molto felice e lo mise sul bordo del banco di lavoro. “Di ciao.” 

Le due macchine iniziarono immediatamente a ronzare l’una all’altra ed era adorabile da osservare, quindi Tony si fermò sorridendo loro. Ricordando che Steve era nella stanza, alzò gli occhi in tempo per trovare Capitan America, che indossava una delle sue orrende camicie a quadri e pantaloni kaki con la piega sulle gambe, ma non era meno eroico per il suo dubbio gusto nel vestire, che ripuliva il suo laboratorio.

“No. No, no, no,” Disse Tony scorrazzando dietro a lui per raccogliere tazze di caffè e scatole di pizza e una delle frecce di Clint e alcuni moduli per la richiesta di brevetto che era troppo annoiato per riempire, con cui invece aveva fatto degli aeroplanini di carta, e la coppa di forgia che forse era ammuffita o conteneva residui verdi di fusione al suo interno, ed un paio di riviste di auto togliendole dalle mani di Steve. “No.”

Steve gli sorrise, perché era Steve, e lo prendeva come un aiuto, non la negazione, e stava ancora toccando cose, cose di Tony, cose che potevano essere potenzialmente mortali o imbarazzanti o anche solo segrete, nel modo in cui le cose di Tony erano sempre. Tony resistette alla tentazione di raccogliere il contenuto del laboratorio in una gigantesca pila e appollaiarvisi in cima, soffiando e ringhiando come un drago frustrato sul suo quasi patetico tesoro.

“Steve, no,” disse, abbracciando le sue cose, i suoi tesori, preziosi contro il suo torace. “So quello che stai cercando di fare qui, davvero, lo so, ma no.”

Steve considerò la cosa per un lungo, silenzioso momento, poi sospirò. “Va bene Tony, questo è il tuo spazio, ho capito. Ma le aree comuni, non permetterò che le aree comuni siano trattate come una discarica. Se non abbiamo orgoglio per la nostra casa, questo si rispecchierà il modo in cui ci trattiamo gli uni gli altri. E’ una questione di rispetto e non permetterò che lo dimentichiamo.

"Per come dici le cose, posso quasi vedere la bandiera sventolare dietro di te come un appropriato sfondo,” disse Tony, e Steve sembrò ferito, solo per un attimo, e Tony proseguì rapido prima che l’espressione divenisse davvero tale. “No, no, non sto prendendoti in giro, è solo che sei così serio su queste cose, credi davvero in queste cose e questo mi disorienta.”

Gettò tutto sopra al tavolo di lavoro, stando attento ad evitare il tostapane. “Ascolta, Steve, sono tutti adulti e super eroi, ed hanno personalità così diverse. Cosa vuoi fare, ordinare una riunione di famiglia e spiegare che istituirai una serie di lavori domestici oppure ci togli la paghetta?” Per un attimo era così assorto nel riordinare un groviglio di fili dai resti di una cassetta di “Fruit Loops” [Anellini croccanti alla frutta da mettere nel latte per colazione, simili ai cheerios ma colorati N.d.T.] che non realizzò il preoccupante silenzio che si era steso.

La testa di Tony si rialzò e realizzò che Steve stava sorridendogli. Un sorriso ampio, un sacco di denti bianchi, felice come una vongola [in italiano sarebbe felice come una pasqua, ma la vongola usata dagli americani è più divertente N.d.T.] Lo stomaco di Tony fece un tonfo. “No,” disse. “No. Assolutamente no, Steven Rogers, questa è casa mia ed io non ti permetterò di farlo, ti proibisco di farlo, hai sentito?”

*  
“E’ una riunione di famiglia,” Spiegò Steve a tutti quanti, e Tony resistette alla tentazione di sbattere la propria testa sul tavolo della cucina.

Qualcuno, probabilmente Clint, a Tony piaceva dare la colpa a Clint per quel tipo di cose, soffocò una risata.  
Natasha chiaramente diede la colpa a Clint, perché ci fu il suono di una scarpa a punta che colpì uno stinco e lui sussultò. Natasha, senza modificare espressione annuì a Steve. “Riguardo cosa?” chiese.

“Riguardo il fatto che dobbiamo avere un po’ più di rispetto per le condizioni in cui viviamo,” disse Steve. “Tony ci ha dato modo di rimanere qui-“  
“Voglio solo dire che non me ne importa un fico delle condizioni in cui viviamo.” Disse Tony alzando una mano. “Non uno.”

Steve gli diede un occhiata. Un’occhiata che diceva “mi aspetto che mi supporti perché questa cosa è importante.” Sospirando, Tony franò indietro sulla sua sedia. “Steve pensa che siamo degli animali luridi che vivono come trasandati coinquilini di una confraternita di universitari.” Spiegò.

“Ho visto il tuo laboratorio,” Disse Coulson dall’altro estremo del tavolo, era piegato sopra ad una pila di moduli. “Perciò posso affermare che è un insulto ai confratelli trasandati.”

“Sentiti libero di ritornare al cubicolo sterile con un letto che lo SHIELD chiama quartieri personali se non ti piace.” Disse Tony con tono zuccheroso.

“Non sono più autorizzato a scegliere il luogo ove risiedere,” Disse Coulson, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Qualcosa relativo ad un ragazzo che consegnava pizze, frecce esplosive, un incantesimo, acciughe ed una bottiglia di whiskey illegale.”  
“In mia difesa,” fu la sola cosa che Clint poté dire prima che Coulson gli desse uno scappellotto dietro alla testa. Clint sorrise, prendendolo come un gesto di affetto. E, conoscendo Coulson, probabilmente lo era.

“In conclusione sono bloccato qui, e Steve ha ragione. Questo posto è diventato sempre peggio col passare delle settimane.”

“Si, anche se mi ferisce convenire, abbiamo fallito nel mantenere in ordine la nostra casa,” Intonò Thor. Stava lucidando Mjolnir con i piedi sul tavolo.

“Quindi che cosa avete in mente? Un grafico di Kaper?” Chiese Bruce. Quando tutti si girarono verso di lui, confusi o curiosi, sospirò. “Oh va bene, nessuno di voi è cresciuto come i normali ragazzini che vanno in campeggio.”

“Sono risentito. I miei genitori erano più che felici di spedirmi in campeggio per mesi,” Disse Tony divertito, e Bruce alzò gli occhi al cielo, e Steve assunse quell’espressione ferita sul viso ancora una volta, facendo sentire Tony nervoso.

“Tu sei stato in un campeggio per ricconi. Vero?”

“Ebbene.”

“Che cos’è un grafico di Kaper?” Chiese Clint. Mentre faceva roteare una punta di freccia attorno alla mano, facendo danzare le dita a mezz’aria.

“Una lista di compiti e mansioni, lavori domestici,” Rispose Coulson. “Usualmente utilizzata dai gruppi Scout per tener traccia di quello di cui ogni membro del gruppo è responsabile. E’ predisposta in modo che i lavori possano essere scambiati ogni tanto, ma mantiene un senso di appartenenza e responsabilità. Solitamente è usata dai ragazzini di dieci anni.” Chiuse una cartella. “Perciò è perfetta per noi.”

“No,” Disse Tony con voce ferma. “No. Io pago una squadra per le pulizie perché venga a occuparsi di queste cose, semplicemente non lasciate la biancheria usata sul tavolo di cucina e piantatela di buttare scatole di biscotti vuoti sotto al divano quando il bidone della spazzatura è a due metri di distanza, e si, Thor, so che sei stato tu e…”  
“C’era biancheria sul tavolo?” Disse Steve, e il tono che aveva conteneva una abbondante dose di ‘ma che diavolo c’è di sbagliato in voi gente?’ ma era troppo educato per dirlo apertamente. “Chi ha messo la biancheria sul tavolo di cucina?”

“Non ho guardato se c’era un nome, Steve,” tagliò corto Tony. “Non lo so, non mi importa, dico solo che possiamo fare il tutto senza doverci umiliare davanti ai visitatori con un grafico sulla dannata parete come se indossassimo calzoni corti e berretti con “Campo Felice Fottuto Beltempo” scritto sulla fronte.”

“Non sembra un nome appropriato per un posto dove si mandano i bambini.” Disse Thor, con aria di disapprovazione, allo stesso momento Steve aggiunse, “Tony, modera il linguaggio, c’è una signora presente.” Natasha sembrò divertita e Tony perse la partita.

“Non è un posto reale!” Ululò Tony. “E’ quello in cui state trasformando la mia torre! Non voglio vivere al “Campo felice fottuto beltempo” ragazzi. Ne sono dannatamente risentito! Pago una squadra pulizie, e non lascio I miei boxer sul tavolo della cucina!”

“Oh, non sono neppure miei.” Disse Natasha e tutti smisero di osservarla.

“Mentre il cervello di Tony fa un reboot sull’argomento,” disse Coulson, visto che Steve era paonazzo e balbettava e Clint stava sorridendo a Natasha in un modo che lo poneva in serio pericolo per il prossimo allenamento il palestra, e Thor stava chiaramente tentando di ricordare se i boxer in questione erano i suoi, e Bruce ignorava tutti quanti, “Nessuno di voi ha altro da dire prima che io faccia installare un grafico dei compiti e mansioni.”

Tony scosse violentemente la testa, sapendo che sarebbe stato un bene. Sarebbe stato un bene, perché non c’era modo che gli altri la piantassero con quell’assurdità e lui sarebbe stato al sicuro e non avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare con quegli esercizi di team-bonding e si sarebbe potuto ritirare nella sua sozza officina per ammalarsi di peste a causa di qualche panno sporco, aspettando che i professionisti pagati si occupassero di tutto.

Sedette giù, braccia conserte, sogghignando a Steve, che sembrava rammaricato. Tony si armò contro la fitta di colpevolezza in prossimità del suo reattore Arc. Odiava sentirsi colpevole. Specialmente se la colpevolezza era ispirata da Steve. Era qualcosa di particolarmente doloroso.

Cercando di distrarsi, guardò da un’altra parte e fece l’errore di incrociare lo sguardo di Clint. Hawkeye stava osservandolo con occhi socchiusi, il suo sguardo da tiratore scelto brevettato. Tony sentì una breve fitta di sgomento quando un sorriso fiorì sul viso di Clint. Lentamente scosse la testa in un no e Il sorriso di Clint divenne solamente più ampio e smagliante.  
“Sembra un idea grandiosa.” Disse Clint e Tony gli diede un occhiata. Traditore. Bastardo. Baciaculi. Era certo dallo sguardo danzante negli occhi di Clint che l’assassino gli avrebbe mostrato la lingua appena Tony avesse lasciato la stanza.

“Ti finirò, Barton,” Disse sottovoce e Clint gli mandò bacetti, per nulla spaventato, a dispetto del fatto che Tony sapeva dove dormisse.

In realtà, pensandoci, era possibile che non sapesse dove Barton dormiva, l’uomo si muoveva per la torre a tarda notte e nel primo mattino. Era sfuggente, ed un assassino sfuggente rendeva Tony nervoso.

“Grazie, Clint,” Disse Steve ignorando bellamente Tony. “Natasha?”

Natasha era al telefono, parlando a bassa voce con qualcuno, ma incontrò gli occhi di Steve con un sopracciglio alzato, annuendo nettamente.

“Va bene anche per me,” Disse Bruce. “Preferisco che il mio lavoro non sia contaminato, al contrario delle vostre stravaganti macchine,” Disse a Tony, “Il mio lavoro può essere danneggiato irreparabilmente dalle ciambelle in decomposizione che qualcuno ha deciso di lasciare nel sistema di ventilazione.”

Tony resistette all’impulso di andare in cucina ed abbracciare il suo nuovo tostapane. “Le mie macchine non sono stravaganti,” Disse, un po’ ferito per via dei suoi robot. “Sicuramente non sono particolarmente stabili, ma chi lo è veramente in questa torre?”

“Hai costruito un tostapane che rigetta i bagels,” commentò Clint. “Che è una specie di fiasco. Se posso dirlo. PER UN TOSTAPANE."

“I bagels sono difficili da tostare.” Spiegò Tony. “Li rigetteresti anche tu.”

“La tua continua insistenza nel costruirti amici sta diventando un po’ raccapricciante, Stark,” Disse Natasha e Tony non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto all’affermazione. Lei lo ignorò e tese il telefono a Thor. “Prendi, è Jane.” Thor si illuminò, un ampio sorriso e gli occhi spalancati, gli mancava solo di scodinzolare. La sua somiglianza ad un giovane Golden Retriever ed il fatto che non aveva preso in giro il nuovo tostapane di Tony erano la maggior ragione per cui a Tony piaceva più di tutti. Prese il telefono. “Jane!” esclamò. E al tavolo tutti trasalirono perché quando Thor faceva un esclamazione era una notevole confusione.

Thor ascoltò quello che Jane aveva da dire con espressione attenta sul viso. Annuendo, fece un paio di ‘ah-ha’ e poi i suoi occhi blu divennero più ampi. “Sicuro,” Disse dando una manata sul tavolo. “Capisco. Perciò devo fare questa cosa. Grazie Jane, mia carissima.” Diede il telefono a Natasha. “Sono stato informato che dare assistenza in questo tipo di mansioni domestiche è considerato il segno di un eccellente Midgardiano. Pertanto è importante che io faccia del mio meglio."

“Colpo basso,” Disse Clint a Natasha.

“Mi ha offerto un premio se posso fargli indossare un grembiule di qualche tipo e fargli delle foto,” Disse Natasha, le labbra leggermente curvate ai bordi. “Il mio tipo di guadagno preferito, facile.”

“E come pensi possa essere facile?” chiese Clint mentre Thor metteva la testa fra di loro.

“Perché tu guiderai per esempio.”

“Lo farò ma facciamo a metà.”

“Andata.” tese la mano a Clint che la strinse.

“Clint ha acconsentito di indossare un grembiule spiegazzato?” Chiese Tony a nessuno in particolare.

“Lo ha fatto,” Replicò Coulson, tornando alle sue carte. “Natasha, cerchiamo di mantenere le cose dignitose. Possiamo?”

Lei si strinse leggermente nelle spalle. “Posso scegliere il costume, non controllare cosa se ne faranno.”

Coulson si grattò la fronte con una mano. “Natasha, le foto.”

“Sarò l’anima della discrezione,” Annuì.

Steve si schiarì la gola. “Quindi visto che siamo d’accordo.”

“No, non lo siamo,” Sbraitò Tony. “Io sono assolutamente in disaccordo.”

“Ho fiducia che tu verrai dalla nostra parte,” Disse Steve con voce ferma. “Grazie a tutti.”

Tony franò sulla sua sedia, mentre tutti gli altri iniziarono a mettere a posto la cucina. Va bene, d’accordo, pensò. Davvero, non può essere così brutto. Non c’è modo che Steve trovi un sufficiente numero di lavori per far funzionare questa stupida idea.

* 

Coulson mantenne la parola e fece consegnare una grande lavagna con una griglia pre stampata il giorno dopo. Steve, mantenne la parola e spese buona parte della giornata riempiendola con circa due dozzine di semplici e ben disegnati lavori che ciascuno di loro poteva svolgere. Tony osservò le linee della scrittura pulita e precisa di Steve sentendo arrivare un mal di testa.

Annaffiare le piante, far partire la lavastoviglie, riempire di mangime il contenitore nella casetta degli uccelli, spazzare il pavimento della cucina, fare i popcorn per la serata Cinema, preparare la colazione della domenica, raccogliere i piatti sporchi dalle stanze comuni, raccogliere gli asciugamani per la lavanderia, chiamare Pepper, fare la lista della spesa, pulire la macchina del caffè, la lista delle sciocchezze continuava.

“Domanda.” Disse Tony mentre gli altri osservavano la lista. “Abbiamo una casetta per gli uccelli.”

“Sulla terrazza fuori dalla sala da pranzo.” Disse Bruce.

“Diamo da mangiare agli uccelli? Perché? Gli unici che arrivano quassù sono i piccioni. Perché diamo da mangiare ai topi alati?”

“Mi piacciono I piccioni,” disse Steve con un sorriso caldo, “Sono sopravvissuti, intelligenti e adattabili.”

“Sicuro che si,” Sospirò Tony. “E perché chiamare Pepper è sulla lista?”

“Qualcuno la chiama ogni settimana, quindi possiamo renderlo ufficiale,” Spiegò Coulson, suonava anche troppo divertito da tutto ciò.

“Perché le persone chiamano Pepper?” chiese Tony, e tutti lo guardarono come fosse un ragazzino ritardato, e fu difficile evitare di pestare i piedi e rubare la loro stupida lavagna. Aveva accesso a potenti esplosivi e lanciafiamme. Quella cosa sarebbe morta. Morta di una morte violenta.

Avvantaggiato dalla distrazione, Clint stava scrivendo ‘nutrire Hawkeye’ su una riga vuota e Natasha prese il pennarello dalla sua mano, Clint cercò di riprenderlo e lei che lo conosceva troppo bene, lo sgambettò con un movimento di gamba, rotolò in avanti e Thor lo prese, ridendo. Natasha scrisse ‘problema di Coulson’ sulla riga del suggerimento.

“Non sono più il suo responsabile,” obiettò Coulson mentre Clint rideva. Thor sollevò Clint in piedi. Clint sogghignando rifiutò di stare dritto. “Per l’amor d'Iddio, non rompere l’arciere.” Disse Coulson, quando Thor lo prese sotto le braccia con le sue enormi mani sulla cassa toracica, sollevandolo da terra come un bambinetto. “Non hai idea del numero di moduli da riempire quando finisce in infermeria.”

“Accade abbastanza spesso,” Disse Clint, cercando senza riuscirvi di dare un calcio a Thor sul capo. Il semidio deviò con un ampio sorriso.

“Hanno creato modulistica specifica per te Clint.” Disse Coulson. “Giù.”

“Possiamo rimanere in argomento?” disse Steve picchiettando la lavagna con un sorriso. Thor mise giù Clint e Clint cercò di stare in piedi ed entrambi cercarono di sembrare innocenti. Erano entrambi mediocri, ma fecero risultare il tentativo accattivante.

“Grande.” disse Steve. “Signori e signora, scegliete il vostro lavoro.”

E Tony non riusciva a credere che stessero andando avanti con questo. Non riusciva a CREDERE che Coulson stesse scrivendo il suo nome accanto alla pulizia della caraffa del caffè, notifica della lavanderia e pianificazione del pasto di Giovedì. Natasha stava sogghignando mentre prometteva di bagnare le piante e i vegetali del piccolo giardino di inverno che Tony aveva installato più che altro come solarium, ed Hawkeye stava dalla parte di Coulson. Steve si era incaricato di chiamare Pepper questa settimana e il brunch di domenica e per la lista della spesa, cosa di cui tutti si sarebbero pentiti perché l’uomo non amava il cibo pre-cotto e voleva che mangiassero cose salutari. Thor firmò con uno svolazzo sulla cena dei giovedì (sempre pasta, prima della serata cinema, Dio, Tony amava i giovedì, pasta e film e il divano, con tutti a bere succo di cocco e mangiare popcorn e litigare sulle assurdità nelle trame scientifiche e sulla cattiva recitazione e sui protagonisti con cui ciascuno sarebbe andato a letto), e la raccolta asciugamani. Bruce, con un sorrisetto, scelse di rifornire la casetta per gli uccelli e fare il caffè la mattina e ripulire dopo le serate cinema. Clint che era in grado di cucinare ed era bravo a farlo, vista la sua storia di viaggi in lungo e in largo, e faceva cose saporite praticamente con nulla su cui lavorare, prese le cene dei weekend e il ‘bot sitting’ se Tony era fuori New York, perché amava Dummy, Butterfinger anche se Jarvis non voleva che gli insegnasse altri trucchi da giocolieri.

A quel punto tutti guardavano a Tony, in attesa, impietositi, irritati e annoiati a turno, e Steve aveva un viso così speranzoso che Tony sobbalzò alla cosa. “E’ stupido.” Sbottò, sapendo che era puerile eppure incapace di fermarsi.

Clint alzò gli occhi e si chinò sulla lavagna. “Aggiungo, una mansione, ‘Abbracciare Stark’ perché qualcuno è di cattivo umore da giorni.”

“Ti ricordo che io progetto le tue armi.” Disse Tony con l’ira di un Dio vendicativo nella voce. “Vorrei ricordarti di considerare attentamente la cosa prima di mandarmi fuori dai gangheri, Barton.”

Compiaciuto, Clint sorrise e lanciò il pennarello nel contenitore. “Lo SHIELD mi troverà un arco.”

“Pensi davvero di poter tornare ad una generica arma SHIELD dopo il mio lavoro su misura?” Tony domandò con un sogghigno. “O attendere da sei a otto settimane prima che ti lascino toccare qualcosa che hanno creato? Perché devono almeno testare il tutto da piagnoni quali sono?”  
“Vuoi dire che gli dai armi non testate?” Steve domandò terrificato.

Okay, quello era stato un errore. “Nooooooo,” disse Tony alla fine, allungando la parola nella speranza che quando avesse finito di pronunciarla, Steve avesse dimenticato quale fosse la domanda. Non si aspettava di essere così fortunato, ma ehi, doveva provarci.

“Prendi armi non testate da Stark fra tutti?” Chiese Coulson a Clint che sembrò pronto a fare una pausa.

“No, assolutamente, in nessun caso,” Disse Clint.

“Aspetta, cosa significa ‘da Stark fra tutti’.” Chiese Tony un po’ ferito.

“Ti fai esplodere spesso.”

“E’ vero.” Annuì Thor, incrociando le braccia.

“Si, ma sono molto più attento se si tratta di Clint.” Spiegò Tony.

“Sei più attento quando si tratta di Clint?” ripeté Steve e ci fu questa orribile, orribile nota nella sua voce che Tony non riusciva a immaginare, ma Steve stava mostrando una espressione addolorata, e decise di smettere di parlare prima di far peggio. “Non stai attento quando si tratta di te?”

Si, questa era una conversazione a cui Tony NON VOLEVA PARTECIPARE. Prese il pennarello e scrisse le sue iniziali accanto a qualcosa, era quasi certo fosse spazzare il pavimento della cucina, ma avrebbe potuto adottare orfani di guerra per quello che sapeva, e comunque, non glie ne importava. Non cera alcun compito abbastanza brutto da renderlo degno di stare li a discutere quello che considerava sperimentare e quello che Steve considerava una seria mancanza di istinto di auto-conservazione.

Davvero, lui era una persona che lottava colpendo la gente con uno scudo, Tony non era certo che potesse lanciare frasi come ‘latenti tendenze suicide’ salvo fosse per esperienza personale.

“Bene, a posto, ho del vero lavoro da fare.” Disse ed era un po’ troppo ad alta voce ed un po’ troppo tagliente e prima che potesse rimettere giù il pennarello, Steve lo prese dalla sua mano e mentre guardava terrificato, scrisse il suo nome accanto al dannatissimo compito di “ABBRACCIARLO” e poi si sporse e allacciò le braccia attorno a Tony.

Il cervello di Tony, usualmente capace e affidabile si spense. Era come se il display HUD della tuta fosse sparito, senza energia, tempo o spazio, semplicemente sparito, e Tony si sentì come se stesse precipitando verso terra di nuovo. Eccetto che non era così, non era così perché Steve Rogers lo stava abbracciando, ampie braccia e torace e spalle e mani, il suo solido, muscoloso e caldo corpo pressato per la lunghezza delle braccia di Tony, stringendo forte, e la pressione avrebbe dovuto essere dolorosa, Steve stava stringendo forte, ma era uno Steve per lui, Steve non sbagliava con la sua forza, non dimenticava che non aveva mai fatto del male a qualcuno a cui non intendesse farlo davvero.

Ovviamente Steve non aveva probabilmente alcuna idea di quanto tutto ciò facesse male a Tony. Il suo cuore stava battendo troppo veloce, troppo violentemente, il reattore Arc quasi cantava, caldo e vibrante nella sua cavità toracica, il suo intero corpo paralizzato e congelato e immobile, il panico si sparse nella sua mente bloccando suo processo di pensiero. Indeciso tra il divincolarsi per andare via e semplicemente abbracciare Steve e singhiozzare, collassò nell’immobilità.  
E come aveva iniziato, Steve lo lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro.

Per un secondo, Tony oscillò sui suoi piedi, e girò uno sguardo al limite dello sconvolto verso Steve. Steve, con le guance rosse, sorrise di rimando. “Che diamine era quello?” Sbottò.

“Abbraccio.” Disse Steve, e prese il pennarello da dove era caduto a terra. Spuntò il compito, sollevando il mento, cercando se possibile di non mostrare che stava sciogliendosi in una pozza di imbarazzo. Non gli veniva bene.

“Si, grazie, grande, fallo ancora ed io…” Tony gli puntò il dito contro ma non riuscì a trovare una minaccia sufficiente. “Non farlo più.”

“Non ha alcuna scelta,” Disse Clint sembrando troppo divertito dalla cosa. “Ha assunto il compito. Adesso è suo. “Deve farlo ogni giorno.”

“Puoi anche tacere adesso,” Disse Tony. “E cancella quella sciocchezza.”

“Temo di averlo scritto con l’indelebile mentre eri distratto,” replicò Clint. “oops…”

“Tony osservò tutti loro, evitando gli occhi di Steve. Invece cercò di dimenticare quanto lo aveva fatto sentire BENE e che dimenticarselo non sarebbe stato facile, perché aveva una dannata memoria fotografica. Mandando maledizioni sottovoce uscì di corsa dalla stanza. Dicendo a se stesso che non aveva sentito nessuno ridere dietro a lui mentre si allontanava per l’atrio quasi correndo.

“Jarvis,” disse Tony, balzando dalle scale fino all'officina, “che cosa ho accettato di fare?”

“Spazzare la cucina.”

“Fanculo. Non ho tempo di iniziare da zero, ordinami 50 Roomba, spedizione entro stasera, voglio quelle cose all’ingresso per le 9:00 domattina, o rotolerà qualche testa.” Sbudellare quelle cose sarebbe stato sorprendentemente catartico. Per ora era solo felice di nascondersi nella sua officina e pregare che il mondo non necessitasse di essere salvato quel giorno.

Non era certo di esserne in grado. Aveva la brutta sensazione che il resto del giorno sarebbe trascorso cercando di convincere se stesso che essere abbracciato da Steve non era esattamente il modo in cui voleva trascorrere il resto della sua vita.


	2. Capitolo 2

Non era la prima volta che Tony malediceva il fatto di non possedere un’azienda, e non sarebbe stata sicuramente l’ultima. Solitamente l’ impulso ‘la voglio, la voglio’ cessava nel momento in cui si rendeva conto di poter fare di meglio, a minor costo, farlo divenire degno delle Industrie Stark senza violare brevetti o perdere il suo tempo e denaro sulla proprietà intellettuale altrui.

Quando l’impulso non svanì, chiamò Pepper.

“Tony, hai un idea di che ora sia?” chiese quando rispose al telefono.

Quella non era una buona domanda. Tony aveva l’aveva imparato grazie a dolorosa esperienza. Quella non era una buona domanda, specialmente quando veniva posta da Pepper in tono caustico e gelido. Quel tono era quello che significava che Tony avrebbe dovuto acquistare qualche complesso e dispendioso accessorio collegato alle scarpe molto presto.

Considerò di riattaccare e pretendere che nulla fosse accaduto, ma non avrebbe mai funzionato. “Giorno…?” rispose alla fine.

Ci fu una lunga pausa. “Sei un idiota, Tony,” rispose alla fine, ma c’era divertimento nella sua voce. “Si, suppongo sia accurato. Tecnicamente.”

Osservò il suo orologio. “Sei a LA?” chiese aggrottando la fronte.

“Francia, Tony.”

Si, sarebbe stato opportuno che si collegasse al sito di Jimmy Choo immediatamente.

“Meraviglioso. Tu ami la Francia.”

“E’ un dato di fatto che sia vero. Perché mi chiami Tony?”

“Pepper, è un concetto così strano che tu mi manchi ed io voglia ascoltare la tua dolce voce? La tua dolce, gentile…”

“Tony.”

Prese fiato, considerando un altro tranello verbale, ma lei avrebbe probabilmente riappeso se avesse tentato. “Comprami un’azienda.”

“No.”

“No, no, ascolta, questa mi serve, davvero mi SERVE, sono sveglio da circa, ah, non so, trentanove ore più o meno e non c’è molto che io possa fare adesso, Pepper, mi serve il tuo aiuto, mi serve che tu ti muova e mi comperi una azienda.”  
“Se pure è un argomento convincente quello che mi proponi, Tony, no.”

Tony sospirò e tracannò mezza tazza di caffè. “Pepper, non credo tu ti ricordi chi firma i tuoi assegni.”

“E’ Marie, il capo dell’ufficio paghe.”

“Intendevo quello che ‘firma i tuoi assegni’ in senso metaforico, e lo sai.” gesticolò con la tazza del caffè e quasi colpì Dummy. “Dummy, sai fare di meglio che starmi fra i piedi quando bevo il caffè, e no, quello non lo bevo, ho visto cosa hai fatto, ci hai messo dentro un intero jalapeno, con i semi. No, non importa quello che ti ha detto Barton, no. Soprattutto perché lo ha detto Barton, no. Buttalo via.”

“Sto interrompendoti?” disse dolcemente Pepper.

“In effetti, in questo momento, si, lo stai facendo.” Con un sospiro, Tony prese il frappè verde che Dummy oscillava davanti al suo viso. “Dummy va in giro con delle brutte compagnie. Temo di doverlo castigare.”

“Me ne torno a letto adesso, Tony.”

“Pepper.”

“No, Tony.”

“Ma la voooooooooglio.” disse godendosi il lamento.

“Non è neppure il tuo compleanno, Tony. Se ricevessi una azienda ogni volta che lo chiedi, diminuirebbe il numero di volte in cui te la meriti.”

“Ma io non merito mai una azienda. Ad ogni modo sono viziato e ricco e più intelligente di chiunque altro ed ho il più migliore CEO del mondo, perciò suvvia, è tempo di acquisizione.” Si lanciò su una sedia, tenendo in equilibrio il suo caffè su un palmo mentre la sedia rotolava attraverso il pavimento dell'officina. Dummy lo rincorse, cinguettando tutto il tempo. Scalciando le gambe in aria sorrise al soffitto, era in grado di sentirla indebolirsi.

“Tony, adesso non è il momento di acquistare nuova tecnologia. Non lo è.”

Le labbra di Tony si piegarono in un’espressione seria. “Pepper, quand’è l’ultima volta che ti ho chiesto qualcosa?”

“Mi hai chiamato durante il consiglio di amministrazione per chiedermi dov’erano i Milanos. Quando ti ho risposto che non avevo idea di dove avevi nascosto i tuoi biscotti da Thor, mi hai chiesto di comperarti le Pepperidge Farms, o al limite, ‘capire che cosa sia successo a quel tipo divertente con l’accento della loro pubblicità,’ ed io ho rifiutato entrambe le cose.

Tony fece una pausa, considerando quello che gli aveva detto. Si, sembrava qualcosa che lui poteva aver fatto. “Beh quando è stata l’ultima volta che ti ho chiesto qualcosa di serio?”

Pepper mormorò, accendendo la sua mente abile ed acuta per cercare quello che poteva essere considerata ‘seria’ “Probabilmente il problema della cauzione in Kenya.”  
“Grazie per quello, a proposito.”

“Non farlo più.”

“Beh, perdio, chi altro si suppone io chiami per pagarmi la cauzione?”

“Ho incaricato Steve.”

Tony si soffocò con il caffè. “Non farlo, ripeto, NON dire a Capitan America che sono stato arrestato e trattenuto sotto false accuse fuori dal paese. Non sono informazioni che gli servano e posso ancora licenziarti.”

“No, non puoi, e mi piace che tu pensi che Steve non sia a conoscenza del fatto che tu sia stato arrestato. Un tuo arresto tende ad arrivare alla CNN in circa quindici minuti.”

“Solo sulle notizie web, e lui legge le informazioni dai giornali di carta ancora, quindi sono salvo.” Tony si appoggiò allo schienale. “Seriamente, Pepper. Mi serve questa azienda.”

Lei sospirò. “Quale azienda?”

“La iRobot.”

Stavolta la pausa fu lunga e riempita con tutta una serie di parole non dette, la maggior parte di esse maledizioni. “Quelli degli aspirapolvere robotici?”

“Sip.”

“No.”

“Pepper, seriamente, è un buon prodotto, è qualcosa con cui posso lavorare, non hai idea, non mi sono divertito tanto con una macchina in, vediamo, anni, okay, magari non anni ma di certo mesi. Questi oggetti sono straordinari.”

Un'altra pausa lunga. “Tony, che cosa stai facendo in questo momento?”

Fermò la tazza del caffè anche se non poteva vederlo. “Sono in pausa caffè, Pepper. Uno dei dodici sacri momenti del giorno.”

“E cosa stavi facendo prima della pausa caffè?” Chiese come sempre essendo la pazienza in persona.

Tony sorrise verso il pavimento del laboratorio, dove i suoi Roomba stavano viaggiando in complicati percorsi, ronzando gli uni agli altri, governati da Butterfinger in piccoli gruppi, in modo da poter imparare gli uni dagli altri. “Riprogrammando Roomba.”

Pausa. “Roomba al plurale? Quanti.”

“Ho iniziato con cinquanta.”

“Si, okay, questo hotel deve avere un minibar.” Sentì il rumore di coperte e lenzuola mentre usciva dal letto.

“Che cosa hai addosso?” chiese sorridendo alla sua tazza di caffè.  
“Gli scalpi degli uomini che mi irritano quando cerco di dormire.” Ci fu il suono di una bottiglia che toccava un bicchiere. “So che mi pentirò della domanda, mi sto già pentendo, Tony, lo so, ma perché hai cinquanta Roomba?”

“Perché Steve vuole che spazzi il pavimento della cucina.”

“Capisco,” disse e chiaramente non era così.

“No, ascolta, è che…”

“No! No, Tony, non spiegare, perché se inizio a vedere della logica nella tua follia, avrò un esaurimento nervoso, e adesso non ho tempo per tutto ciò, me lo sono segnato per la prossima volta che Loki si mostrerà per causare guai. Davvero, al momento non posso essere seccata.” prese un profondo, udibile, respiro. “Quindi Steve ti ha chiesto di spazzare il pavimento. E a causa della richiesta, hai acquistato, e sono certa aggiornato, cinquanta aspirapolvere robotici.”

“Sip, gli ho installato una IA fantastica. Sono muscolose, cattive macchine per la pulizia." Ridacchiò osservandone uno roteare attorno alla base della sua sedia sulle velocissime rotelle.

"Per quanto tempo ci hai lavorato?"

"Ah..." Considerò i suoi appunti. "Che giorno è?"

"E spazzare la cucina avrebbe richiesto, beh, posso stimare 10 minuti."

Tony si aggrottò. "Probabile. Non spazzo spesso, pertanto accetto la tua stima al riguardo."

"Ed invece di spazzare ed andartene, hai speso ore del tuo tempo e centinaia, probabilmente migliaia di dollari comperando ed aggiornando dei Roomba."

"Ma adesso abbiamo i Roomba," Tony Puntualizzò. "E io non dovrò spazzare. Mai. Inoltre ho costruito un tostapane senziente. Perché sono bravo in queste cose. Sono generoso."

"Tony, questo è il peggior uso del tuo tempo che io abbia mai..."

"Pepper, tu mi hai incontrato," Interruppe. "Hai lavorato per me per anni, hai fatto l'errore di uscire con me, sei riuscita ad evitare di spararmi, e sarebbe stato perfettamente giustificato, davvero, lo so, se mi avessi sparato in alcuni momenti della nostra relazione, nessuna giuria ti avrebbe condannato e io avrei testimoniato in tuo favore che ero stato la causa," Disse. "Perciò non c'è modo che tu finisca quella frase che non ti faccia sentire stupida in seguito. Fermati prima che succeda."

"Tony, credo che premerò il bottone antipanico." Disse. "Perché stai iniziando a sembrare ragionevole e questo significa che sono vittima della sindrome di Stoccolma e mi serve aiuto."

"Bottone antipanico? Che bottone antipanico? Ti ho dato un bottone antipanico?"

"Buonanotte, Tony." Tagliò la comunicazione, e Tony rimase a fissare il suo telefono, gli occhi socchiusi, sospettoso.

"Jarvis," disse, "Chi ha dato a Pepper il bottone antipanico?"  
"Lei, fra gli altri," rispose Jarvis, imperturbabile. "La signorina Potts è dopotutto la favorita di tutti quanti."

"Lei è fantastica," concordò Tony. "Aspetta, fra gli altri? Jarvis, chi..."

Passi pesanti stavano scendendo le scale e Tony si rialzò scricchiolando. "Steeeeeeve?" si lamentò. "Ha chiamato Steve? E' oltremodo scorretto. Questo è, davvero, davvero subdolo, viscido, cattivo."

"Potrei fare in modo che la incontri dopo una lezione di lotta tra gatte e tirate di capelli."

"Tanto odio nei tuoi piccoli dolci circuiti, Jarvis. Non riesco a capirlo. Non è il modo in cui sei stato amorevolmente cresciuto."

"Stavo meramente cercando di distrarla dal bloccare il Capitano Rogers fuori dall'officina."

"Aspetta..."

"Tony?" Steve indossava una tuta da ginnastica e una maglietta che era circa due taglie troppo piccola per il suo torace, e Gesù, chi era il suo stilista? Non poteva trovare abiti che gli andassero bene? Steve osservò gli abiti. "

"Mi vanno bene, vero?"

"Per nulla." Disse Tony, con la cura di pronunciare ogni parola, in modo che il suo cervello si rendesse conto che la faccenda di parlare senza che lui lo volesse non era accettabile. "Chi è che ti veste?" 

"Vado allo SHIELD..."

"Oddio, fermati subito. Davvero, non farlo più." Tony si allungò per prendere la tazza del caffè ed era vuota. Fece una smorfia. "Butter-" Sussultò mentre il robot arrancava, facendo un suono irritato nella direzione di Tony- "Okay, okay, ho capito. Va bene. Non importa, posso farmi il caffè, tu hai sufficienti problemi."

Steve sobbalzò indietro mentre il robot rotolava con la sua mandria di Roomba. "Tony, che diamine sono quelli?" Chiese con gli occhi sgranati.

"I Roomba da uno a venticinque." Disse Tony con uno sbadiglio. "Dummy, dobbiamo... No. Non voglio un frappè." Mostrò la lingua quando Dummy dondolò la caraffa del frullatore verso di lui.

"Sei davvero la persona più intelligente che io abbia mai incontrato, " Disse Steve a braccia conserte sul suo ampio torace. "Devo continuare a ricordarmelo. Perché a volte sei un idiota."

"Cap, sono ferito. Sono molto ferito. Potresti alleviare questo dolore fornendomi del caffè." Tony tese la tazza, la sua espressione a metà fra lo speranzoso e il cucciolo .

"Credo tu ne abbia bevuto abbastanza. Che cosa sono questi, Tony?"

"I Roomba? Sono piccoli aspirapolvere robot. Sono disponibili in commercio, ma sono piuttosto stupidi in realtà. Aspirano e rotolano in una linea retta fino a che non urtano qualcosa, poi cambiano traiettoria e quando hanno finito lo spazio programmato, tornano alla stazione di ricarica. Come robot sono un po' miseri. Perciò li ho migliorati. Beh, alcuni di loro. Ho fatto un ordine troppo grande e ne ho cannibalizzati alcuni, e ci sono stati alcuni errori, ed alcuni non li ho ancora aperti, ma ehi! I Roomba."

I piccoli robot a forma di disco rotolarono attorno ai piedi di Steve e lui li fissò. "La cosa triste è, che questa non è la cosa più strana che mi sia accaduta in questa casa." Prese la tazza di Tony. "Sono venuto a prenderti, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa."

"Si, è una buona offerta, grazie per averla fatta," disse rotolando indietro verso il bancone e prendendo in mano una torcia ad acetilene, la più piccola, il lavoro sui particolari era quello che preferiva, "Ma sono sommerso di robot finiti a metà e non è una buona idea lasciarli qui non supervisionati in questo momento del loro sviluppo, perciò resterò qui e me ne occuperò, perciò ne riparliamo più..." sbatté gli occhi. Si stava allontanando dal banco di lavoro. Cercò di afferrarsi, ma era troppo lontano, troppo tardi, si rese conto che Steve non lo ascoltava, e lo stava invece tirando con la sedia verso l'ascensore. "Non è valido, mi hai imbrogliato." Disse Tony stringendo la torcia ad acetilene al petto.

"Non sono bravo a farlo," annuì Steve, arrivandogli alle spalle e rubando la torcia ad acetilene dalle mani di Tony. La mise su un tavolo mentre passava. "Ma trattare con te mi ha dato molte ragioni per imparare."

"Mi dai la colpa di qualsiasi cosa."

"Beh, è quasi sempre colpa tua." Steve si accorse dei Roomba che li seguivano e sospirò. "Dummy, Butterfingers, ragazzi, potete tenerli quaggiù?" I robot cinguettarono e annuirono col loro braccio meccanico e lui sospirò. "Tony."

"No." Tony incrociò le braccia sul petto, e i robot mulinarono attorno, confusi e spaventati ed infelici. Lui sospirò. "Okay, va bene. Aspettate qui ragazzi. Torno subito." Sollevando le braccia in un doppio segno di pace, [la V con le dita per vittoria in italiano N.d.T.], permise a Steve di spingerlo verso l'ascensore. "Butterfingers, Dummy, cinque in alto!" Rise ai robot che eseguirono, battendosi le mani. "Non hai idea di quanto ci ho messo ad insegnare loro a farlo," Disse a Steve, ridendo.

"Non si dice programmare?"

"No, solo insegnare. Sono robot intelligenti, imparano. Non sono molto bravi, ma che diamine." Alzò la testa per guardare Steve. "Possiamo avere i pancake?"

"E' quasi ora di cena, Tony. Hai saltato il pranzo?"

"Si, e comunque, non vedo che cosa c'entri l'ora del giorno sul fatto di mangiare o meno i pancake."  
Mormorando "Puoi guidare la mia auto," Si mise comodo e lasciò che Steve guidasse la sua sedia verso l'ascensore.

"Ti stai divertendo."

"Non come se potessi farti smettere di portarmi in giro, ma posso quasi far finta che sia una mia idea," Disse Tony alzando le spalle. E se fosse anche stato onesto, cosa che odiava, veramente, visto che portava sempre guai, in effetti era affamato. Una dieta stretta di caffè, senza sonno e il suono dei fischi dei suoi robot era abbastanza per farlo sentire un po' frastornato e stordito.

E la presenza di Steve era solida e sicura come una roccia dietro a lui.

Ma essere spinto attraverso le stanze in una sedia, sarebbe stato solo un modo per dare alle persone più munizioni da sparargli, perciò quando le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono, si alzò con un sospiro e si diresse in cucina con Steve dietro a se.

Clint aveva il mento appoggiato alle braccia conserte, chinato sul bancone, gli occhi sulla superficie metallica della nuova acquisizione tra gli elettrodomestici anormali per la cucina della famiglia Stark. "Ascolta amico, ho capito che non ti piacciono i bagel con i semi di sesamo e non ti biasimo. I semi di sesamo vanno ovunque, e devi ripulire il tuo vassoio per le briciole ogni giorno, a causa dei semi di sesamo. Odio quando mi restano fra i denti anche io, perciò sono dalla tua parte. Ma sono i soli che sono rimasti ed io voglio un toast."

"Il tostapane emise un rumore vibrante, poco diverso da quello di un bambino che sputava semi di mirtillo."

"Va bene, ho capito, sicuro, ma vienimi incontro. Come te la cavi con gli Eggos?"

"Stai cercando di negoziare con il tostapane?" Steve domandò, e Clint si drizzò con un profondo sospiro.

"Negoziando e fallendo, che è ancor più imbarazzante." Diede un colpetto alla cosa con un coltello da burro, ma era un colpetto gentile.

"Nuovo elettrodomestico, lasciami spiegare come funzionano le cose qui attorno," Disse Tony diretto in frigo. "Se non coltivi una personalità amabile, ti regalo allo SHIELD e sarai infilato nella sala mensa assegnata alla maggior parte degli agenti junior, quelli più scemi, che pensano ancora che Coulson sia una specie di androide." Tony si chinò in modo da stare faccia a faccia con il tostapane. "Il tipo di ragazzini traumatizzati e stupidi che cercheranno di infilare un intero muffin ai mirtilli dentro alle tue fessure."

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, poi il tostapane emise una specie di scoppiettio. "Si, è quello che pensavo." Disse Tony alzandosi. "Devo adattarmi all'intelligenza, ma se fai il borioso con me, ti smonto nei tuoi componenti di origine. Capisci?" Aprì la porta del frigo e lanciò una scatola di Eggos ai cereali a Clint.  
"Smettila di incoraggiare il suo comportamento da diva."

Clint prese la scatola con una mano, maneggiandola senza sforzo. "Lo sai, Stark. Fanbrodo." Sorrise. "Non sono un tecnofobo, ma questo posto è spaventoso. Mi sono adattato alle luci che si auto adattano e alle TV e i DVD player che mi dicono che il mio gusto negli spettacoli fa schifo..."

"Fa schifo." Disse Tony da dentro al frigo.

"Si, va bene, fanbrodo due volte," Disse allegro, adesso era allegro perché il tostapane aveva accettato le sue misere offerte di waffles surgelati. "Ho ignorato le volte in cui Dummy indossa il mio arco come un cappello a punta e quell'arco è sangue del mio sangue, la cosa più vicina a un oggetto religioso che io possieda. Mi sono anche abituato a Jarvis che mi parla nella doccia."

"A me Jarvis non parla nella doccia," Disse Steve, scegliendo della frutta da una terrina. Prese una mela, la pulì strofinandola sul torace, come fosse una cosa normale, ed era così adorabile che Tony voleva fargli una foto ed incorniciarlo.

"Jarvis non ti disturba, se non lo disturbi per primo," Disse Tony, con tono difensivo, odiava quella cosa, ma non sembrò fermarlo, in ogni caso.

"L'ho fatto una volta," Disse Jarvis in tono tagliente. "Perché aveva perso conoscenza, i suoi segni vitali erano instabili e stava sanguinando da un'impressionante ferita alla testa. Chiedo scusa se sono curioso quando verifico se le serve un ambulanza, o il coroner, Agente Barton."

"E' arrabbiato, ti ha chiamato Agente Barton." Disse Tony sogghignando. Jarvis era scrupolosamente educato e chiamava sempre le persone come dovevano essere chiamate. Clint gli aveva vietato di usare "Agente Barton" nel foyer, dieci minuti dopo essere arrivato la prima volta nei loro appartamenti.

"Sei svenuto nella doccia? Quando?" Steve fece cadere la sua mela sul bancone e attraversò la cucina in due lunghi passi. Le sue mani si chiusero sulla testa di Clint, cercando danni e Clint cercò di spingerlo via.

"Gesù, sto bene, è stato settimane fa, sto bene. Davvero Cap, davvero, Hey!"

"Lascia perdere," Gli suggerì Tony con un vago sorriso. "Iperprotettivo, Cap è iperprotettivo."

Steve gli lanciò un occhiata, ma non smise di passare le dita fra i capelli di Clint cercando la ferita. "Sul lato sinistro, dietro, venti gradi dalla cima del capo," Disse Jarvis come sempre servizievole.

"Puoi smetterla in ogni momento." Clint gli disse. Jarvis emise un evasivo ronzio.

"E' una ferita da proiettile?" Steve sembrava inorridito e Tony quasi si soffocò ridendo.

"Un graffio," Disse Clint alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Caspita, Jarvis, guarda cosa hai fatto."

"Sono desolato," Disse Jarvis nel suo colto tono zuccheroso. "Quando ha parlato del mio intervento, ho assunto che lo facesse allo scopo di permettermi di fornire ulteriori informazioni. Se preferisce posso fornire la registrazione visiva."

"No!" Urlò Clint.

"Questo è il suo modo per dirti, gettami sotto l'autobus e ti tiro sotto con me." Spiegò Tony.

"Si, me ne sono accorto."

"C'è una ragione per cui stendiamo Clint sul bancone e lo molestiamo?" Chiese Natasha scivolando attraverso la porta della cucina. Aveva un annaffiatoio verde brillante in una mano e un paio di guanti da giardinaggio sporchi nell'altra. "Non che io obietti, sono solo risentita perché non mi avete invitato."

Clint le lanciò un occhiata. "Aiuto!"

"No, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia fatto, meriti quello che ti stanno facendo." Un lieve sogghigno sul suo bel viso, gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia mentre passava.

"Gli hanno sparato e non ha detto nulla a nessuno," Disse Steve osservando ancora la cicatrice sul retro della testa di Clint.

Natasha passò dall'espressione divertita a quella arrabbiata così velocemente che Tony dovette resistere alla tentazione di chinarsi dietro al bancone e coprire la testa con entrambe le braccia. Quello o chiamare qualcuno a preparargli l'armatura. Natasha afferrò la testa di Clint e la tirò in basso, spingendo via la mano di Steve e iniziò ad insultarlo sottovoce in un Russo dal suono violento.

"Clint sospirò. Incontrando gli occhi di Tony attraverso la cucina disse 'aiutami' senza emettere suono, e Tony sghignazzò. "Neanche per sogno," Disse. "Se ce l'hanno con te, io sono salvo."

"Avanti, siamo parte di una squadra," Iniziò Clint, mentre il tostapane sputò il suo contenuto. "Hey! I Waffles!"

Mentre Capitan America e la Vedova Nera discutevano le sue tendenze a farsi ferire e nasconderlo, in atroci e imbarazzanti dettagli, Clint trovò un piatto e delle posate e Tony gli passò lo sciroppo. "Vedi," disse Clint dando un occhiata a Tony. "Questa è la mia vita."

"Quasi del tutto colpa tua," annotò Tony.

"Sicuro, non cambia il fatto che si tratti della mia VITA." Clint diede dei colpetti al tostapane. "Grazie, amico mio. Buon lavoro. Hey, Tony, gli hai già dato un nome?"

"Ah? Oh, no. Di solito do loro il nome d'istinto. Ecco perché finiscono per chiamarsi con nomi quali Dummy e Butterfingers."

"Figo. Aggiungo 'dare un nome al tostapane' sul grafico di Kaper."

"No, no, non lo farai. Ciò che è sulla lavagna deve morire, non essere espanso." Tony gli diede un occhiata truce.

"Non metterlo sul grafico," Disse Steve, e Tony fu grato per un secondo prima che continuasse. "E' qualcosa che dovremmo fare come gruppo, alla prossima riunione di famiglia."

"La prossima riunione di famiglia? No. No, non ci saranno altre riunioni di famiglia." Disse Tony cercando di sembrare severo. Aveva affrontato comitati parlamentari, Nick Fury, super cattivi e Charles Xavier e in una particolarmente spiacevole occasione, Pepper Potts attraverso le sbarre di una sporca cella in un carcere straniero. Aveva schiaffeggiato miliardari, magnati, capi di stato e reporter con denti da squalo.

Steve Rogers gli fece una specie di sorriso, come se Tony fosse adorabile, divertente e un pochino illuso.

"Seriamente, Steve," Disse, mirando ad un tono che stesse fra il suadente e l'educatamente persuasivo. "Abbiamo meeting di missione e meeting di gruppo, e meeting post missione e le stronzate di Nick Fury e i 'lo sai che cosa hai sbagliato?' di Coulson. I 'Tutto, hai sbagliato proprio tutto.' Con presentazione power point e piagnistei da ubriachi. Non ci servono riunioni di famiglia."

"Si, ci servono," Disse Steve e Tony attese la sua spiegazione, per una qualche ragione per cui lui fosse convinto che questa cosa, questa ostinatamente sbagliata e confusa cosa. Non c'era una ragione in arrivo. Steve semplicemente gli sorrise. E Tony resistette all'impulso di prendere la lavagna, correre sul terrazzo e buttarla di sotto. Solo la consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto uccidere qualche innocente gruppo di suore, o cuccioli, o suore con cuccioli che camminavano di sotto, lo trattenne dal farlo.

Dio, quanto odiava quella lavagna.

"No, non lo farai," Disse Steve, con un sorriso che si allargò sempre più smagliante, e Tony si chiese cosa avrebbe fatto se gli avesse soffiato.  
Natasha stava spuntando i suoi incarichi sul grafico con la sua solita precisione, l'espressione soddisfatta. "Tony." Disse picchiettando l'incarico di Tony con una lunga e curatissima unghia.

"Ci sto lavorando," Disse Tony. "Non puoi iniziare a spazzare i pavimenti di botto. Ci sono dei protocolli. E ah, procedure di sicurezza, non so, ma ci sto lavorando. Inoltre non è come..." Poteva sentir crescere la propria tensione mentre gli altri tre lo scrutavano. "Bene, va bene, io non..."

Steve alzò gli occhi e si avvicinò a Tony. Tony emise un indecoroso squittio prima di trovarsi ad essere abbracciato ancora una volta. Le braccia incollate ai fianchi, teso al punto di tremare, si tirò indietro da Steve. Non che potesse andare da nessuna parte. Era solo traumatizzante, quella era la sua vita, la sua dannatissima vita, essere abbracciato da Capitan America mentre una coppia di mortali assassini bighellonavano nella sua cucina e ridevano di lui.

Anche se ora che in un certo modo se lo aspettava, in realtà non era così brutto. Posto che non lo avrebbe lasciato andare, almeno sarebbe stato il caso di goderselo. Caldo e solido, e in un certo modo bello. Tony si sentì rilassare un pochino, la testa sulla spalla di Steve, solo per un secondo, e gli piacque pure.

"Oh! Miei camerati! Deve divenire una tradizione per noi?" Esclamò Thor entrando ad ampie falcate in cucina. Prima che alcuno di loro si rendesse conto di cosa succedeva, Thor aveva afferrato Steve e Tony in un unico abbraccio sollevandoli entrambi da terra.

Steve emise una specie di gracidio quando compresse le sue costole "Grazie, Thor", disse. Tony dal canto suo scalciò nel folle tentativo di divincolarsi e attaccarsi a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma era a mezz'aria e in un abbraccio di gruppo, e la cosa NON ERA GIUSTA.

"Thor, amico mio, mettili giù, la faccia di Tony sta divenendo di un colore molto interessante." Appuntò Clint con un ampio sorriso. "Avanti, molla la presa, giù, giù!"

E in un attimo, i piedi di Tony erano di nuovo sul pavimento e stava cercando di darsi un contegno, riprendendo equilibrio ed autostima tutto insieme, e non ci stava riuscendo molto bene. "Si. Grazie per ... questo." Disse alzando la mano verso gli altri automaticamente, perché avrebbe dovuto avere un guanto con i repulsori sulla mano in quel momento, solo per sicurezza, non li avrebbe veramente colpiti, ma tutti quanti dovevano smetterla di afferrarlo in quel modo, non era bello. "Chiunque cerchi di abbracciarmi ancora quest'oggi, sappia che gli distruggerò qualsiasi credito bancario e magari anche il fondo pensione."

"Abbiamo un fondo pensione?" Chiese Clint a Natasha.

"Davvero pensi che Coulson non ti spalleggi a sufficienza da compilare un 401K a tuo nome?" Chiese lei. "Al contrario di te, lui è convinto che tu vivrai per vedere la pensione."  
"Sono certo, non succederà." Clint diede un occhiata a Steve, che stava ancora riprendendo fiato. "Quando ci sarà l'incontro per il caffè di famiglia?"

"Mai!" Tentò di dire Tony, e nessuno gli prestò attenzione e lui aveva intenzione di cacciarli tutti da casa sua, era l'ultima goccia.

"No, non lo farai," Disse Steve, mentre spuntava il 'compito di abbracciare Stark' sulla lavagna e Tony odiava, odiava, odiava quella lavagna. "Giovedì direi, a meno che non siamo in missione."

"Si, prima della serata cinema, può andare. Vi siete accorti che non veniamo quasi mai chiamati di giovedì?"

"Credo che la comunità dei cattivi abbia imparato a non farlo dopo la seconda volta che Thor si è offeso personalmente per il fatto che fosse usata malvagità nel suo giorno della settimana. [Thursday=Giovedì giorno di Thor in inglese N.d.T.] disse Natasha. "Ci sono altri sei giorni tra cui scegliere. Meglio evitare il giovedì e l'ira di Thor."

"La mia ira è sempre impressionante, ma giustificata quando appare. Salute, amico tostapane!" Disse Thor ed il tostapane scappò.

Tony si chiese se fosse potuto fuggire dall'intera Iniziativa Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, il tostapane è ufficialmente il personaggio originale più popolare che io abbia mai creato. Non sono certa di sapere se divertente o deprimente. Sembra che mi serviranno circa 4 capitoli. Penso. Non lo so, mi spiace.   
> [come indicato, si tratta delle note dell'autrice sul capitolo, le storie sono pubblicate quasi sempre per capitoli. N.d.T.]


	3. Capitolo 3

I cocktail party della società bene e gli incontri col pubblico facevano pregare Tony perché si verificasse qualche disastro. Non una cosa grossa, attenzione, nulla che risultasse in feriti o la morte di civili innocenti, ma dannazione, sarebbe stato bello. Qualcosa come un attacco di Doombot. Oppure il calamaro gigante di cui una volta Namor aveva perso il controllo, quello era stato più divertente che pericoloso.

Davvero, guardare Thor cercare di avere una conversazione con un calamaro gigante era stata una delle esperienze più bizzarre della sua vita, e ciò aveva un significato.

In quel momento, una bionda svampita stava abbaiando in un orecchio a Tony, le braccia avvinghiate al suo braccio, i seni schiacciati contro il suo fianco, e no, non erano veri, e lui stava ridendo nel modo corretto, con un sorriso ampio e smagliante e come sempre affascinate, dicendo le cose giuste e tirando fuori la giusta quantità di irriverenza per la cerchia di politici, vip e gente bene che trotterellavano li attorno.

I superalcolici scorrevano a fiumi, gli abiti erano spettacolari, ed i fotografi erano ovunque, e Tony stava progettando un nuovo strato di circuiti adattivi nella sua testa perché poteva farlo nel sonno. Giudicando dal numero di volte che si era svegliato in posti diversi dalla sua camera, confuso e disorientato, probabilmente era vero.

Però, poteva continuare a mantenere questa modalità funzionale per tutto il tempo che gli era necessario. A dispetto della mancanza di sonno. E del troppo alcool. E la donna, che aveva tante braccia quante il cucciolo di calamaro di Namor era troppo appiccicosa. Un altra notte deprimente nella vita di Tony Stark, genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo. La più grande mente tecnica della sua generazione, era il centro della festa, il preferito dei tabloid di New York, il terrore di Wall Street ed il flagello dei cattivi ovunque fosse trovata ingiustizia.  
In realtà, il vero Tony Stark, voleva solo andare a casa a giocare con il suo tostapane.

“Tony?”

Anche nel marasma delle voci, troppo forti e troppo stridule, la voce calma di Steve gli fece girare il capo. "Ehi, Steve." Disse facendo un largo sorriso alla bionda. E dannazione se Capitan America sembrava fantastico con quell'abito. Intuì la mano sensibile e delicata di Pepper, nel suo nuovo look, prese nota di spedirle un cesto di frutta, o, siccome la frutta era noiosa, un cesto di frutta pieno di scarpe. Un cesto di scarpe avrebbe funzionato.

"Cos'è un cesto di scarpe?" Chiese Steve aggrottando le sopracciglia, Tony scosse il capo.

"Non importa." Disse. "Cosa possiamo fare per te, Steve? Hai conosciuto tutti? Tutti, Steve Rogers. Steve, tutti quanti." Disse con un gesto della mano avanti e indietro alle risate e sorrisi di tutti quelli coinvolti, beh, tutti tranne Steve.

Steve fece un cenno col capo al gruppo. "Salve," Disse con un lieve sorriso. "Mi spiace ma devo prendere in prestito Tony per qualche minuto."

Tony diede un colpetto sulla mano della sua donna calamaro e riuscì a staccarsi dalle sue dita a ventosa. "Il dovere mi chiama. Grazie a tutti. Devo volare. Forse in senso letterale." Con un ultimo affascinante sogghigno ed un finto saluto, iniziò a camminare con Steve. "Che succede?" chiese, la sua attenzione rivolta a Steve anche se annuì e sorrise a vari personaggi mentre passavano fra la folla. "Ci assembliamo?" E sperò, sperò contro ogni speranza, di non sembrare troppo ansioso di farlo, perché non sarebbe stata buona cosa.

"Il mio orologio non funziona." Disse Steve e Tony socchiuse gli occhi.

"Cosa? Oh. Oh!" Tony gli sorrise. "Vuoi che gli dia un'occhiata?"

"Non ti dispiace?" Chiese Steve, con chiaro tono di scusa, e Tony gli diede una pacca sulla schiena.

"No, ah, vediamo..." socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricordare la planimetria di quel posto, era un po' che non ci veniva. "Andiamo, mi ricordo che c'è una biblioteca, lungo quest'atrio. E con questa calca, sicuramente non sarà usata."

"Tony, fai il bravo." Le labbra di Steve erano contratte.

"Io sono sempre bravo. Sono noto per essere bravo, è una caratteristica della famiglia Stark. Sono state scritte odi, alla mia propensione per..."

"Okay, okay, piantala prima di farti male." Disse Steve, e stava ridendo, con occhi danzanti.

Tony aveva ragione riguardo la posizione della biblioteca, e la sua mancanza di popolarità, era vuota. Tirò una sedia vicino ad un piccolo tavolo, accendendo una lampada e cercando in una tasca nascosta della giacca da cui estrasse un piccolo astuccio di attrezzi. "Vediamo cosa è successo," Disse e aprì l'astuccio degli attrezzi, lo aveva progettato personalmente. Leggero, quasi indistruttibile, utile per tutto, dall'aprire un lucchetto a disarmare una bomba. Dopo tutto era un dannato Avenger.

Steve appoggiò l'orologio sul tavolo dove Tony poteva prenderlo e si sedette su un amorino li accanto. Il piccolo divano era ridicolmente minuscolo per la sua forma massiccia, Tony gli sogghignò prima di rivolgere l'attenzione all'orologio. "Ha rallentato o si è solo fermato? Non è che lo hai caricato troppo vero?"

"Avanti Tony, ho avuto l'orologio per anni. So quanto va caricato." Osservò la curiosità sul viso di Tony. Sembrava piacergli guardare Tony lavorare, anche se era strano.

"Mmm" Annuì Tony, aprendo il delicato meccanismo. "Se acquistassi un orologio digitale, non ci sarebbero problemi."

"Le cose non dovrebbero essere usa e getta." Disse Steve. "Questo è ancora buono. Sempre che tu sia in grado di aggiustarlo."

"Ovviamente posso aggiustarlo." Disse Tony sentendosi un po' insultato. "E' facile da aggiustare." E anche se non lo fosse stato, ci sarebbe riuscito. Perché Steve glie lo aveva chiesto.

Steve allungò un gomito sul bracciolo, osservando una terrina di frutta vicino a Tony. "Credi che possa mangiare una di quelle pere?"

Tony alzò lo sguardo. "Sicuro," Disse prendendone una e lanciandola a Steve. "Dubito che si ricordino sia qui. Probabilmente andrebbero marce se non lo facessi.

Steve sospirò. "I tuoi amici sprecano un sacco di cibo," Disse e sembrava più triste che critico.

"Non sono amici miei," Disse Tony. "Magari amici di Fury. E' lui che ha chiesto che intervenissimo." Studiò gli ingranaggi con occhio da esperto. Non era stato un problema naturale. "Cosa hai fatto, infilato un coltello da burro in questa cosa?"

Steve si fermò, il coltellino svizzero sopra alla pera e sospirò. "Una di quelle forchettine da ostriche," Ammise.

"Oh, perché?" Scuotendo la testa, Tony iniziò a riparare il danno, che era peraltro un paio di ingranaggi e molle fuori posto.

Le guance di Steve erano arrossate. "Mi serviva una scusa per portarti via da tutti quanti," ammise.

Tony fece una risata. "No, non ci credo, Cap. Non potevi semplicemente dirmi, 'Ehi, Stark, vieni un attimo' e si, io sarei venuto qui." Disse Tony con un sorriso. "Dopo tutto sei la persona che preferisco in questo posto." Alzò gli occhi in tempo per vedere l'ampio e compiaciuto sorriso di Steve. "Idiota. Non rovinare le tue misere proprietà per attrarre la mia attenzione."

"Sapevo che potevi ripararlo." Iniziò a tagliare la pera. "Ne vuoi una fetta?"

"Si, certo." Borbottò Tony mentre lavorava alla riparazione e Steve mise una fetta della pera accanto a lui. La prese e la mise in bocca ed era fresca, croccante e dolce. La masticò ed inghiottì. Andando a cercarne un altra fetta, che sapeva sarebbe stata li senza che chiedesse.

Finirono la prima pera, e Tony ne lanciò una seconda a Steve.

Non gli servì molto per aggiustare l'orologio da polso, ma prese il tempo necessario a controllare tutto quello che poteva, annotando mentalmente il lubrificante e ingranaggi di ricambio e molle più efficienti che poteva installare quando fossero andati a casa. Per ora, comunque, chiuse la cassa e masticò un altra fetta di pera. Girandosi lo tese a Steve. "Quasi come nuovo."

Steve gli sorrise. "Grazie." Gettò il torsolo dell'ultimo pezzo della pera in un cestino per i rifiuti e si mosse per mettere l'ultima fetta sul tavolo vicino a Tony.

Tony allungò la mano. "Dammela." Steve si fermò.

"Non ti piace che ti vengano consegnate le cose..." Agitò una mano verso la stanza. "Eccola." Disse tendendogliela.

Tony si fermò. Dopo un lungo, momento di immobilità, si allungò e prese la fetta dalle dita di Steve. "Mi può andar bene. Se lo fai tu." Disse e si mise in bocca la pera prima di dire qualsiasi altra stupidaggine. Meglio non dire altro.

"Oh, va bene." Disse Steve e pulì il coltellino con un tovagliolo prima di piegarlo e metterlo via.  
"Grazie, Tony."

"Mmm." Tony masticò ed inghiottì. "Perché questo sotterfugio?" chiese.

"Stavi assumendo di nuovo quella nota strana nella tua risata." Disse Steve, con voce gentile. Piegò il capo concentrandosi sul riallacciare il cinturino. "So che odi queste cose."

"Anche tu." Ammise. "E io sono più bravo a fingere, perciò, ehi, è tempo di tornare alla festa." Sollevò un indice rotandolo attorno nel simbolo universale per "woo hoo!"

Steve sollevò gli occhi. "Ma odi queste cose." Disse sollevando in alto le labbra in un adorabile sorriso. "Ed io odio come tu ti riduci."

Tony si concentrò a riporre i suoi attrezzi. "Ubriaco?" disse cercando di fare una battuta ma fallendo miseramente.

"No, beh, si, non mi piace neppure quello, è dannoso e non è salutare per te, ma è qualcos'altro." Steve stava ancora giocherellando con il cinturino. "Hai una maschera che indossi in queste occasioni."  
"La gente si aspetta un certo je ne sais quoi da Tony Stark," Disse Tony stringendosi nelle spalle. "E' più facile dar loro quel che vogliono." Se lo era imparato anni prima, in parte osservando Howard, in parte i ragazzi ricchi nel suo collegio, e per la maggior parte, Tony, ubriaco che recitava, recitava fino a quando non trovava un onda da cavalcare fino a che il problema era risolto.

A volte, quando era più giovane, si era anche divertito. Onestamente non se ne ricordava più.

Ma Steve lo stava osservando con quello sguardo pungente sul viso, e Tony gli sorrise. "Avanti, Cap, Fury ha bisogno di qualcuno che faccia il simpatico. Banner e Barton sarebbero un disastro, Natasha inizierebbe a uccidere persone solo per alleviare la propria noia, Thor si divertirebbe moltissimo ma il pubblico medio non può sopportare la sua assoluta bellezza. Quindi siamo io e te, e tu odi queste cose." Tony sorrise. "Sono più abituato ad essere uno spettacolo per i tabloid di te. Lascia che l'orso danzante professionista segni un punto per la squadra."

Steve ridacchiò, e Tony lo osservò. "Mi disegnavo spesso come una scimmia danzante." Replicò. "Ai tempi dell' USO."

"Cap, quella è solo poca autostima. Sei chiaramente almeno un gorilla danzante. O un orang outang."

"Dimmi di nuovo perché le persone ti considerano affascinante?"

"E' il mio segreto potere da mutante. Carisma." Tony sollevò e abbassò le sopracciglia diretto verso Steve. "Andiamo Cap, ancora un giro sulla pista da ballo e puoi andare."

"Vuoi dire noi."

"No, io devo restare e continuare a salutare e sorridere per qualche altra ora, oppure a Fury verrà di nuovo quell'espressione triste che molte persone scambiano per rabbia. Rabbia omicida."

“Tony...”

"Basta, Cap." Tony gli sorrise. "Lascia che mi getti su questa granata per il team. E' il minimo che possa fare."

"Mi pare che sia qualcosa che fai tutte le volte." Disse Steve con voce gentile.

"Sono esageratamente nobile." Tony lanciò un bacio a Steve. "Credo ci siamo trattenuti a sufficienza." Si sistemò la giacca, drizzò le spalle, alzò il mento e indossò un sorriso accattivante. "Inizia lo spettacolo."

Il suo telefono suonò, e lui quasi cadde per terra per il sollievo. "O grazie a Dio." Disse tirandolo fuori. "Per favore, ditemi che c'è una specie di emergenza. Vi prego. Qualsiasi cosa. Vado anche ad aiutare Richards, se necessario, e io odio quel tipo, davvero io..."

Il ruggito di confusione lo costrinse ad allontanare il telefono a distanza di braccio, socchiudendo gli occhi. Lo guardò per un attimo. "E' per te." Disse e lo tese a Steve che lo prese senza convinzione, perché era incapace di scaraventarlo sul pavimento come avrebbe dovuto fare.

"Steve Rogers." Disse e si mise dritto, come faceva sempre, con la massima attenzione, come se la persona all'altro lato della linea potesse vederlo, ed era così adorabile che Tony voleva saltellargli attorno spargendo petali di rosa, e non lo considerava assurdo, che diamine, era fuso?

Steve sollevò un sopracciglio verso di lui. "Le rose costano troppo, non sprecarle solo per prendere in giro me." Disse sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Si per prendere in giro te." Tony annuì con un sorriso tirato. "E' esattamente quello che intendevo." Fortunatamente Steve stava nuovamente ignorandolo concentrato sulla telefonata.

"Capisco. Si. Capisco. Va bene, saremo a casa in dieci minuti, grazie. Arrivederci." Terminò la chiamata e tese il telefono indietro a Tony. Tony aveva sentito 'a casa in dieci minuti' e stava facendo una dignitosa e controllata danza di vittoria.

"Un giorno," Disse Steve ridendo, "Imparerò come registrare in video queste cose e caricarle su internet."

"Sai già farlo, sei solo troppo buono per farrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlo." Disse Tony con un oscillazione delle anche.   
"Succhiamoci questo ghiacciolo."

"Non vuoi sapere perché andiamo a casa?"

"Per nulla. Non mi interessa. Affari degli Avengers. Thor ha spezzato un capo di stato. Clint ha traumatizzato una pizzeria. Bruce ha lasciato Strange entrare nella mia piscina di nuovo, la dannata magia non è accettabile in piscina, posso accettare solo le cose fino ad un certo punto quando sono quasi nudo, c'è un limite. Per ora non mi importa, qualsiasi scusa va bene."

"Coulson ha detto che un gregge di robot a forma di disco da Hockey ha mangiato i tappeti dell'atrio, uno dei mantelli di Thor, metà dei suoi file segreti del mese scorso ed un calzino di Natasha. Natasha minaccia di sbudellarli tutti fino a trovare il colpevole.

Tony si fermò. "Quindi è il momento giusto per dirti che forse ho aggiornato i Roomba ancora un poco?"

"Si, ce ne siamo accorti."

*

"Allora, vuoi dirci come sia successo tutto questo?" Chiese Steve, osservando attorno gli appartamenti degli Avengers.

Tony mise le mani in tasca e si dondolò avanti e indietro sui tacchi. "Alcune cose," disse annuendo con aria saggia, "sono inesplicabili."

"E questo lo consideri convincente?"

"Davanti al congresso o in tribunale?" Chiese Tony. "In entrambi i casi la risposta è no. Si tratta di tecnica di stallo, per perdere tempo mentre cerco di trovare di meglio da dire."

"Esattamente, che cosa hai fatto?" Chiese Bruce, facendosi strada fra lo sciame di Roomba. Per fortuna sembrava essere divertito.  
"Davvero, è una buona idea, l'idea dei robot aspirapolvere," Disse Tony, entusiasta ora, perché funzionava, funzionava tutto, e loro erano andati a cercare lo sporco, che bravi piccoli Roomba, si annoiavano nell'officina ed erano andati a cercare sporcizia. Dummy doveva averli aiutati con l'ascensore, avrebbe dovuto fare una chiacchierata con lui più tardi. "Ma c'è un sacco di spazio sprecato nella progettazione così com'è. Così ho modificato un po' lo chassis, sostituito le ruote con un meccanismo di rotazione più efficiente, mi sono ritagliato dello spazio fra il motore e il sistema di ricarica, ho modificato la batteria, per farla divenire più piccola ed efficiente, non commercialmente conveniente, ma sono per uso personale, non concordo con l'affermazione due ore prima che sia necessario ricaricarli, stronzate, ed ho usato lo spazio in più per allargare la zona di immagazzinamento dello sporco, il sistema di aspirazione, e aggiunto un sistema basico per input visivo e uditivo e per creare un sistema di collegamento fra loro e Jarvis e fra le diverse unità."

Steve e Bruce lo stavano osservando, Steve con un certo grado di preoccupazione divertita e Bruce con curiosità.

"Quindi mi stai dicendo che hai creato una mente alveare?" chiese Bruce.

"Più o meno, non avevo il tempo di creare una vera IA per loro, perciò li ho collegati alla casa in modo che Jarvis potesse dar loro input ed istruzioni, lui è un po' il capobranco del gruppo, quindi fuori dalla torre sarebbero solo in grado di fornirsi i dati gli uni gli altri, quindi non funzionerebbero bene."

"Un po' stupidi?" Disse Bruce spostandosi per evitare un Roomba che si spostava velocemente.

"Diciamo pure che sono un gruppo di fratelli che stanno insieme dicendosi 'che cosa vuoi fare?' 'non lo so, che cosa vuoi fare?' 'io faccio quello che fai tu.' 'si, ma cosa vuoi fare tu?'" spiegò Tony. "Non è un intelligenza per la "Mensa". Ci sto lavorando." 

"Quindi Jarvis sei tu che li controlli? Chiese Steve.

"Più che controllarli, sto disperatamente facendo il pastore." Disse Jarvis con tono stanco.

"Come sta andando?"

"Alla grande." Disse Jarvis in tono così secco che Tony riusciva quasi a toccare il sarcasmo.

"Ansiosamente alla grande?" chiese Steve sorridendo.

"Non siamo ancora arrivati a quel livello, signore. Sarà il primo a sapere se lo raggiungerò."

"STARK!" Coulson arrivò marciando e i Roomba furono abbastanza intelligenti da scappare da lui.  
"Che diamine sono queste cose?"

"Dummy voleva un animaletto," Disse Tony con le mani in tasca sorridendo con aria da lunatico. "Non sono riuscito a sceglierne uno solo."

"Quante di queste cose ci sono?" Chiese Coulson, ignorando con studiata abilità quello che rotolò cercando di pulire una delle sue scarpe. Ad un osservatore non allenato, sarebbe sembrato che il coso zompasse sulla sua gamba. Tony si chiese se quel comportamento dovesse essere incoraggiato. Forse no. Coulson era solitamente armato ed aveva il grilletto facile quando era irritato. Ovvero quasi sempre se Tony era nei paraggi.

"Buona domanda, Tony." Disse Steve sembrando preoccupato. "Pensavo ce ne fossero venticinque. Qui sembrano essercene molti di più di venticinque."

"Ne ho comperati cinquanta." 

"Qui sembra che ce ne siano molti di più di cinquanta." Disse Steve scegliendo accuratamente le parole.

"Ottantasette all'ultima conta." Disse Jarvis con tono esausto.

"Oh! Ehi! Ha funzionato!" Tony alzò il pugno al cielo. "Dannazione, sono bravo, cinque in alto!" Disse a Bruce che inarcò un sopracciglio ma alzò la mano perché Tony la colpisse. "Bisbetiche della scienza."

"Cosa ha funzionato, Stark?" Chiese Coulson passandosi una mano sul viso.

"Beh, ero preoccupato che si danneggiassero, come dire, ci sono un sacco di scale qui attorno ed alcuni dei nostri esperimenti possono essere pericolosi, Dummy non guarda sempre dove va, e inoltre a volte ci attaccano dei super criminali. Perciò ho preso alcuni dei primi, ho modificato la IA alzandola di un paio di gradi e ho dato loro una connessione alle unità di fabbricazione, e le ho programmate per riparare se stesse.

"Unità di riparazione." Disse Bruce. "Io non penso..."

"Sembra che invece abbiano iniziato a riprodursi." Tony meditò. "Magari se non ce ne sono danneggiati, pensano che sia quello che si suppone facciano. Le unità di fabbricazione sono in grado di fare assemblaggi di base, non le cose ad alto livello, ma funzionano con l'armatura, quindi si, costruire qualche Roomba non sarebbe così complicato, sono di certo in grado di produrre i pezzi, ma i circuiti, non so quanto potrebbero funzionare senza intervento umano."

"Ho bloccato la cosa quando mi sono accorto che non sono così reattivi come quelli che ha prodotto lei, signore." Disse Jarvis.  
"Uno dei primi tentativi è quello. Si. Quello che corre contro al muro."

Tutti fecero una pausa osservando il Roomba ronzare attraverso il pavimento. Cozzò contro il muro si girò in cerchi e ritornò esattamente da dove veniva, colpì il muro opposto e replicò. Per qualche minuto tutti quanti lo osservarono ripetere metodicamente lo stesso percorso, poi Jarvis Sospirò. "Non molto accettabile."

"Oh, un Roomba ritardato," Disse Tony e si piegò raccogliendolo. "Non ti preoccupare, piccolo, ti metteremo a posto."

Lui ronzò, le ruote che giravano a mezz'aria. "Si, sei piuttosto indifeso a mezz'aria, non ti preoccupare, non ti..." Fece una pausa, un pensiero scivolò attraverso la sua mente. Socchiuse gli occhi. Potrebbe funzionare...

"Perché su quello c'è scritto Mister Fantastic?" Chiese Steve chinandosi sopra la spalla di Tony.

Tony rientrò dai suoi pensieri, guardando giù alla scritta fatta col pennarello indelebile che dava un nome a quell'impacciato e ritardato Roomba.  
"Perché Barton odia Richards più di me, e questo richiede sforzo," Disse Tony. "Barton!" Urlò. "Stai dando nomi ai miei Roomba?"

"Cosa?" Clint allungò il collo sporgendosi dal soggiorno. "Che diamine di problema hai, Stark?"

Qualsiasi fosse stato il problema di Tony, lo dimenticò immediatamente. La cosa era probabilmente dovuta agli abiti di Clint. I Jeans neri attillati, gli anfibi e la T-shirt bianca attillata con le maniche strappate erano normali sulla solida forma di Hawkeye. Il grembiule rosa acceso stropicciato con toppe a forma di palloncino che portava sopra era un po' più insolito.

"Vedi Steve, questo è il genere di cosa che sta bene su internet," Spiegò Tony. "Puoi usare il mio telefono."  
Barton piegò le braccia con le mani dietro alla testa, flettendo le braccia nude con il movimento incrociando le caviglie e mostrando un certo atteggiamento. "Libero di farlo." Disse con un sogghigno. "Fai in modo che appaia bello."

"In qualche modo lo sei." Disse Bruce e inarcò un paio di volte le sopracciglia per essersi preso la briga di dirlo.

"Sei sfacciato, Barton, completamente sfacciato, ed è una cosa che mi piace di te." Disse Tony sollevando il Roomba per metterselo in spalla. "Piantala di dare nomi ai miei Roomba."

"Non mi hai lasciato dare un nome al tostapane."

"E' sull'agenda," Disse Steve, e stava sorridendo ai Roomba che roteavano attorno ai suoi piedi squittendo perché aveva lasciato orme sul pavimento pulito ed era un nemico per lo stato dei Roomba.  
"In effetti mi pare sia il momento della riunione di famiglia. Dove sono Thor e Natasha?" Chiese a Clint.

"Thor!" urlò Clint.

"Si, fratello d'armi?" Ci furono un paio di colpi e il suono di qualcosa che si rompeva, probabilmente qualcosa di costoso, Tony si chiese se la sua polizza di assicurazione coprisse i danni da semidio, e poi Thor apparve.

In piedi con un asse da stiro che era sospesa sopra a una decina di Roomba.

Thor diede loro un ampio sorriso, i pugni sui fianchi, posa eroica solidamente eretta a dispetto del fatto che il suo grembiule grigio chiaro con bolle gialle sul petto stonava con il suo mantello.

Coulson diede uno scappellotto a Barton dietro al collo facendolo ridere. "Perché vengo sempre biasimato io per qualsiasi cosa?" disse sapendo di meritarlo.

"Questa carrozza è degna del potente Thor!" Esclamò. "Non esattamente piacevole come quella trainata da Tanngrisnir e Tanngnjóstr, ma ancorché, degna di essa." Natasha fece una foto, e lui le fece un cenno di ringraziamento, accettandola come dovuto.

"Come li dirigi?" Chiese Steve.

Natasha stava seguendo con leggerezza le attività di Thor con una macchina fotografica pronta. "Lanci della terra da giardino nella direzione in cui vuoi andare e loro vanno immediatamente verso di essa." Spiegò Natasha come se fosse stata una sua idea e Tony era certo che lo fosse stata, avrebbe aspettato che tutti fossero distratti per lanciarla in tutte le direzioni solo per divertirsi a osservare i Roomba diventare matti.

"Se rompi i miei Roomba, Thor, ne sarò molto contrariato." Disse Tony, a dispetto del fatto che si, era qualcosa a cui avrebbe dovuto pensare. Non con un'asse da stiro ovviamente, era poco dignitoso. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Un momento, io possiedo un asse da stiro?"

"E' di Coulson." Disse Natasha.

"Tu possiedi un asse da stiro?" Tony Chiese a Coulson.

"Non più." Rispose l'agente con un sospiro.

"Va bene, riunione di famiglia." Disse Steve e Tony resistette alla tentazione di strillare.

*

A dispetto del fatto che era solo la loro seconda 'riunione di famiglia', e si, Tony stava mentalmente facendo disegnini sconci attorno alle parole, c'erano già delle regole.  
Diede la colpa a Steve.

La prima regola, risultò essere, che a Tony era vietato ubriacarsi durante le riunioni di famiglia. Tony cercò di obiettare che era cattivo, perché le riunioni di famiglia sarebbero state molto più tollerabili se fosse stato abbastanza ubriaco da contribuire o da dimenticare. Steve gli aveva fatto lo sguardo 'sono sicuro che stai scherzando perché quello che hai detto mi ferisce quindi lo ignorerò' e aveva portato via la sua bottiglia di Brandy.

La seconda regola, simile alla prima, era che essere la riunione di famiglia aveva priorità su tutto il resto. C'era stata una discussione al riguardo, perché Clint poteva giocare a Angry Birds con il suono acceso durante le riunioni con Fury, e Thor generalmente dava di matto se non poteva far qualcosa con le mani e Bruce aveva dei calcoli che stava eseguendo che non avrebbero preso molta della sua attenzione.

Ma Coulson aveva chiuso le sue cartelline, le aveva impilate alla perfezione aveva incappucciato la penna e messo le braccia conserte, focalizzandosi su Steve e tutti gli altri avevano seguito il suo gesto.

Tranne Tony.

"Sto facendolo per costrizione," Disse, le dita sporche di grasso che stavano giocando con le interiora del Roomba Mr. Fantastic. "Ho riprogettato circuiti durante le udienze al congresso, quindi posso fare questo, davvero, parlate pure, vi assicuro che sono parte della riunione di famiglia. Mi serve solo..." Si mise un cacciavite fra i denti e continuò a parlare lo stesso. "Finive vesto."

Steve si chinò avvicinandosi e gli tolse il cacciavite dalla bocca. "Tony."

Tony piegò la testa verso Steve, gli occhi socchiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Steve incrociò lo sguardo senza batter ciglio. "Va bene." Disse Tony, poggiandosi allo schienale e pulendosi le mani con un tovagliolo. "Va bene, riunione. Meraviglioso. Per cosa ci siamo riuniti?"

"Possiamo discutere il fatto che ho dovuto bloccare la porta della cucina per impedire alla tua mandria di piccoli robot di sopraffarci?" Chiese Natasha.

"No," disse. "Ascolta, concordo, non me lo aspettavo, ma va bene, a volte le grandi invenzioni vanno su una strada con qualche buca. Non significa che l'invenzione per se sia un fallimento, ha solo bisogno di un po' di lavoro." Si dondolò sulle gambe posteriori della sedia. "Li riporto in officina e lavorerò sulla IA. Jarvis ha modificato i parametri di programmazione in modo che non si riproducano più e che rimangano in aree assegnate. Ho alcune altre idee, andrà bene, e prima o poi saremo in grado di usarli per coprire l'intera torre."

"Perché..." Iniziò Coulson e Tony lo interruppe.

"Ascolta, con i componenti audio e video aggiornati, la IA migliorata, e qualche altro trucco che costruirò, potranno essere parte del sistema di sicurezza. Andrà bene, davvero, e ho terminato la discussione, la mia torre, i miei Roomba, adesso piantatela tutti.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, e Tony pensò che forse aveva funzionato, poi Clint iniziò a ridere. "Si, no!" Disse sorridendo. "Tony, è del tutto stupido."

"E comunque, è quello che accadrà. Steve, cosa viene dopo?" Tony lasciò cadere in avanti la sedia con un tonfo, le braccia atterrarono sul piano del tavolo.  
Steve sembrò voler dire qualcosa, ma i suoi occhi si posarono sulle mani di Tony posate sulla superficie del Roomba. "Tienili sotto controllo, okay?"

"Non saprete neppure che sono qui." Disse Tony, inarcando le sopracciglia. Ma un po' di tensione di cui non si era neppure accorto trapelava dalle sue spalle, mentre le dita si rilassavano sopra al carapace modificato del piccolo robot a disco. Gli diede un colpetto gentile.

"Perché lasciate che Tony faccia queste cose?" Chiese Clint.

"Perché possiede questa casa, il letto su cui dormi e l'arco per cui tu sbavi?" Disse Natasha inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Va bene." Sorrise Clint "In questo caso evviva i Roomba. Voglio dar loro un nome."

"Un opinione che hai ripetuto più e più volte negli anni." Disse Coulson.

"Okay," Disse Steve prima che tutto evolvesse in una serie di dialoghi, perché tendeva ad accadere spesso in quel gruppo, Tony era felice di incoraggiare la cosa, e Barton aveva una boccaccia e Coulson era il perfetto uomo diretto e cortese, e Steve arrossiva come un peperone a qualsiasi cosa fosse un gioco di parole sui genitali maschili mentre a Thor piacevano moltissimo i giochi di parole sui genitali maschili e solitamente saltava i doppi sensi.

Ovviamente Natasha si sentiva come giocasse, avrebbero finito per arrossire e balbettare tutti quanti, eccetto Bruce, che era capace di una calma zen davanti a qualsiasi cosa.

Tony cercò di porre attenzione per un paio di secondi, stavano discutendo quella dannata lavagna dei compiti, così tornò a considerare come riuscire ad eliminare in modo effettivo i problemi di movimento dei Roomba. Per ora, il sistema di rotazione avrebbe permesso loro di accedere ai punti di lavoro, ma se voleva che fossero davvero effettivi, doveva andare oltre, trovare un modo, c'era sempre un modo, i circuiti e le batterie e i limiti fisici, e non c'era nulla...

II tostapane andò ad urtare il suo braccio e si rovesciò. Steve gli stava sorridendo, con espressione calda e sapendo benissimo cosa Tony stesse facendo, e Tony arricciò il naso in una appena accennata scusa. Il suo cervello raramente stava nello stesso posto a lungo, per quanto cercasse di focalizzarsi.

Fortunatamente, nessun altro sembrava essersene accorto, e quando Tony guardò sopra alla spalla di Steve si accorse che quella dannata lavagna aveva guadagnato un buon numero di nuovi lavori, e in qualche modo il suo nome era assegnato ad alcuni di essi. "Ehi!" iniziò.

"Questo accade quando non si presta attenzione." Disse Steve sottovoce e Tony poté solo guardarlo a bocca aperta.

"Usi il tuo potere per il male?" chiese.

"La torre è pulita, la squadra è felice, tutti si sentono utili. Secondo il caro vecchio diritto americano." Disse Steve sorridendo e c'era quel sarcasmo, quell'amaro, caldo senso dell'umorismo che sprizzava da ciascuno e che Tony amava.

"Malvagio," Disse Tony, e si, era un eccentrico bastardo, perché era un pensiero affettuoso.

"Qualsiasi cosa ti forzi a caricare la lavastoviglie, Tony," Disse Steve, e Tony stava ridendo per il suo sorriso accennato, ridendo perché, beh perché diamine non avrebbe dovuto. Perché sentiva di aver voglia di ridere.

"Ascoltate," Stava dicendo Clint, a braccia conserte, con il mento sporgente in un espressione ostinata. "Voglio dare il nome al tostapane, sono quello che gli piace di più."

"Nessuno in questa stanza crede che tu abbia buone intenzioni al riguardo," Disse Bruce. "E non chiamerò il tostapane Sweetums [Dolcepancia N.d.T.]."

"Snugglebunny? [Soffice coniglietto appallottolato N.d.T.]" chiese Clint.

Natasha suggerì qualcosa in Russo e Clint le lanciò un occhiata. "Non chiamavi me con quel nome?" chiese.

"Si, ma il tostapane è più affidabile. E se necessario fornisce una colazione calda."

"Mi ferisci, Natasha. Chiamiamo il tostapane Tash."

"Preferirei un nome adatto al focoso guerriero, " Disse Thor sfregandosi il mento. "Ma ripensandovi, mia cara Vedova, Tash potrebbe essere appropriato."

"Non accadrà." Disse lei. "Ed è più facile prenderti sul serio se non indossi quel ridicolo grembiule."

"E' un regalo di Lady Darcy!" Disse Thor sistemandosi il grembiule con un sorriso. "E penso sia molto consono!"

"Vi odio tutti," Disse Tony, e Steve stava ridendo, mentre rimetteva il pennarello nell'apposito supporto della lavagna e attraversava la stanza per fermarsi dietro alla sedia di Tony e sporgersi per abbracciarlo alle spalle. Tony sospirò, ma lasciò che accadesse, principalmente perché Steve l'aveva già spuntato sulla lista e non voleva che Steve fosse considerato un bugiardo a quel punto.

Inoltre Steve aveva un buon profumo.

"Grazie!" disse Steve, e Tony si chiese se un trauma da impatto violento sul cranio avesse potuto risolvere i suoi problemi. Probabilmente no.

Coulson si alzò, tenendo alta una mano. "Il tostapane si chiama Calcifer," Disse con tono che non ammetteva repliche. "Stark vai a occuparti di quei dannati Roomba, e tutti gli altri, assumendo che Stark non sarà in grado di occuparsi dei suoi dannati Roomba. Fate attenzione e bloccate le porte. Ci siamo capiti?"

Un attimo di silenzio e tutti mormorarono concordi. "Perché Calcifer?" chiese Steve.

"Perché Coulson è un nerd," Disse Clint alzandosi. "Andiamo, Cap, metteremo il Castello viaggiante di Howl sullo schermo principale mentre rendiamo a prova di Roomba la sala di registrazione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, i grembiuli sono esattamente quello che pensate, se pensate siano qualcosa. Perché Darcy si sarebbe divertita a farlo.


	4. Capitolo 4

"Lo sapete, dovrebbe esserci un dannato manuale per gli idioti che decidono di fare esperimenti su se stessi. Davvero, sono nauseato da tutto questo. Scienziati del mondo, piantatela con questa merda, non posso credere che lo sto dicendo, che queste parole stanno uscendo dalla mia bocca, ma CRITICA da PARI. Usatelo. Imparatelo. Amatelo. Potrebbe evitare che diventiate un cumulo senziente di energia con un brutto carattere che nessuno, e ribadisco nessuno, inviterà mai alla sua festa di compleanno. 

Un auto arrivò roteando nell'aria, dritta verso la testa dell'armatura di Tony, e lui alzò una mano, spedendola giù di nuovo senza neppure smettere di predicare. La cosa si sfasciò a terra sotto di lui, e lui sfrecciò in alto per divenire un bersaglio più appetibile. Almeno, se quella dannata cosa gli tirava addosso auto, non cercava più di affettare scuolabus pieni di ragazzini.

"E' necessario che venga istituito un corso di base in tutte le università per le facoltà scientifiche che includa una serie di basici avvisi del tipo, 'Ebbene, tutti dicevano che tu eri pazzo: trasformare te stesso in un mostro dimostrerà che avevano ragione, perciò vai a bere una birra e cerca di riprendere la fottuta calma,' ed aggiungere 'E' davvero difficile essere credibile se ti mangi gli assistenti di laboratorio o fai risatine da maniaco: sarebbe meglio se ti focalizzassi su una diversa disciplina.'"

"La frase 'silenzio radio' ha qualche significato per te, Iron Man?" chiese Coulson, con espressione forzata.

"Chiederò ad Hawkeye di spiegarmela più tardi," Rispose Tony.

"Ehi! Ma se sono stato il più discreto," intervenne Clint.

"Per una volta," Annuì Tony. Si lanciò verso il basso, tagliando pericolosamente vicino alla massa roteante di aria, detriti ed energia, e questa si allungò, l'onda di forza catturò la sua gamba e lo mandò in spirale fuori rotta. Lo HUD [si chiama così il sistema olografico dell'elmetto di Iron Man N.d.T.] stridette un migliaio di diversi avvisi tutti insieme e Tony si raddrizzò senza neppure un innalzamento del battito. Stava diventando noioso. "Che cosa possiamo fare, salvo divertirci in questa situazione?" 

Poiché era abbastanza stupido da continuare a fare qualcosa che chiaramente non stava funzionando, mirò e lanciò un colpo di repulsore sulla 'faccia' di quella cosa. L'energia lo attraversò e non si fermò ne diede qualsiasi indicazione che mostrasse che aveva sentito il colpo. Commutando sul suo canale interno, chiamò Jarvis. "Hai avuto fortuna nel riconfigurare i repulsori in modo che possiamo avere contatto con questa cosa?"

"Mi spiace signore, ma non siamo riusciti a raccogliere alcun dato che possa aiutarci al riguardo." Jarvis sembrava desolato esattamente come Tony. "L'impronta energetica è praticamente inesistente, è come se non vi fosse nulla che la tiene insieme salvo aria e rottami."

"Grazie, Jarvis. Continua a provare, fammi sapere se riesci a capire qualcosa." Tornò al canale di trasmissione principale del team, e Steve stava facendo del suo meglio per tenere tutti uniti.

"Hawkeye, tieni Hulk indietro, se ti è possibile, non c'è nulla che possa fare e sta diventando frustrato."

"Ricevuto, Cap. Stiamo creando una barriera fra la vostra posizione corrente e la successiva strada non evacuata, potrà anche non fermare questa cosa, ma possiamo almeno dare protezione contro i detriti volanti." Ed era sottinteso che stava facendo fare a Hulk qualcosa di produttivo prima che il ragazzone verde fosse frustrato dalla mancanza di successo effettivo e iniziasse a prendersela con i palazzi circostanti.  
Non l'avrebbe mai detto, ma Tony era continuamente impressionato dal modo in cui Barton era in grado di ragionare con Hulk. Non era certo se Hawkeye avesse tendenze suicide, o fosse troppo matto per preoccuparsi della morte, ma la prima volta che lo aveva visto stare dritto davanti al ragazzone con un sopracciglio sollevato e le braccia conserte, era stato da arresto cardiaco. Hulk invece, sembrava in parti uguali adorare ed essere divertito dall'arciere, perciò bam!, sinergia di squadra. Che diamine.

Coulson era stato silenziosamente e gelidamente furioso per quanto era successo in quella missione, nessuno era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva chiamato Clint nel suo ufficio e nessuno dei due era uscito per più di un'ora. Steve si era preoccupato camminando avanti e indietro e morsicandosi le labbra, ma Natasha aveva solo sorriso dicendo che ne sarebbero usciti. Ne uscivano sempre.

"Continua così," Disse Steve. "Ti facciamo sapere se c'è un cambio di posizione."

"Credo che vi sentiremo arrivare, quella cosa non è silenziosa." C'era una nota di frustrazione anche nella voce di Clint ; Aveva lanciato qualsiasi tipo di freccia che lo SHIELD gli aveva dato e quasi tutte quelle che Tony gli aveva costruito, ma nessuna di queste aveva fatto alcuna differenza.

Thor era sulla loro stessa barca, ma stava ancora lanciando fulmini, più perché annoiato o frustrato o perché era un tipo ottimista, Tony non ne era certo. Forse un po' di tutto.  
Thor si risentiva dannatamente quando non poteva prendere a pugni qualcosa, lo prendeva come un affronto personale; le cose cattive dovevano spiaccicarsi sotto la forza bruta del pugno di Thor.

Tony spinse l'armatura al livello di Thor e si scambiarono un occhiata che diceva 'dannato scienziato pazzo che diamine stai facendo davvero'. Era un occhiata che la squadra si scambiava spesso.

Seriamente, Tony stava iniziando a pensare di rintracciare gli idioti delle istituzioni dove questi avevano studiato ed imparato per mandare loro delle fatture. Era davvero ridicolo.

"Stiamo cercando opzioni di contenimento," stava dicendo Coulson attraverso il canale di comunicazione e Tony era sicuro che lo SHIELD lo stesse facendo, ma anche il dipartimento di ricerca e sviluppo dello SHIELD non era sufficientemente fatto di peyote da aver creato un piano per contenere un gigantesco coniglietto di polvere che saltava attorno alla città, chi sarebbe stato sufficientemente scemo da fare un piano per...

Tony si bloccò.

"Ehi! Cap."

"Continua, Iron Man."

"Dunque, questa cosa è una palla di vento senziente e sporcizia fluttuante con intenzioni note, vero? Non siamo riusciti a trovare alcun tipo di massa centrale?"

"Non fino ad ora. Deve essercene una."

"Potrebbe non esserci," Replicò Tony. "Può essere che abbia fritto se stesso al punto che la sua coscienza è la sola cosa che tiene unito quel disastro, e si sta avvicinando pericolosamente ad aree popolate della città." Non disse apertamente l'ovvio fatto che se non potevano colpire questa cosa, questa cosa al contrario poteva colpire loro. Natasha aveva testato quella teoria per loro ed aveva ottenuto una spalla slogata e una ferita alla testa quando l'aveva colpita con un manrovescio facendola finire contro un muro.

"Può distruggere palazzi e lanciare automobili e dobbiamo fermarlo, adesso." Continuò Tony, e sapeva che aveva l'attenzione di tutti. "Io posso fermarlo."

"Questa finirà male," Disse Clint.

"Stai zitto, Hawkeye. Che cos'hai Iron Man?" chiese Coulson e Tony sorrise, un dissacrante, per nulla dispiaciuto sorriso che diceva 'fottetevi, scienziati pazzi, io sono più matto e più scienziato di voi'.

"La prego, signore, NO," Disse Jarvis e Tony si strinse nelle spalle.

"Io ho un esercito di Roomba senzienti ed auto-replicanti."

*

"Ebbene, è accaduto."

Tutti osservavano Tony con espressioni che andavano dall'inorridito al profondamente scosso. Lui fece un sorrisetto e si strinse nelle spalle. "Beh, ha funzionato."

Una bottiglia di tequila venne sbattuta giù in mezzo al tavolo e tutti sobbalzarono. Clint mollò una pila di bicchieri di carta presi dal distributore dell'acqua accanto alla bottiglia e iniziò ad aprirla con mano esperta. "Clint." Disse Steve, con voce allarmata. "Siamo allo SHIELD. Non abbiamo neppure iniziato la riunione di rapporto. Davvero pensi che dovremo bere?"

Clint gli diede uno sguardo incredulo. "Cap, eri nella stessa missione in cui ero io? Perché lasciamelo dire, si, io sono davvero, davvero convinto che dovremo bere. Abbiamo appena osservato un gigantesco coniglio di sporcizia con rabbia e problemi di autostima MANGIATO da un'armata di aspirapolvere robotici. Era come un film di zombie, senza denti."

"Ma con più urla." Disse Bruce, e lasciando tutti sorpresi, prese un bicchiere di carta ed allungò la mano.  
"Oddio, le urla."

Clint versò una misura di tequila nel bicchiere. "Si, grazie, sto cercando di dimenticarmelo."

"Non c'era modo che potessi saperlo prima." Spiegò Tony. "E lui potrebbe essere ancora vivo."

Tutti gli indirizzarono uno sguardo compassionevole e Clint diede una buona misura di liquore a tutti quanti. Non prese un bicchiere per se e tenne la bottiglia. "A Internet!" disse mentre tutti tenevano in alto i bicchieri della vittoria. "Che si assicurerà che quella trasmissione tremolante registrata da un telefonino testimoniante quello che succede quando qualcuno se la prende con gli Avengers viva per sempre. E speriamo possa dissuadere un paio di suonati studenti universitari dal premere il bottone rosso del destino."

Natasha disse qualcosa in Russo e tutti buttarono giù il loro bicchiere, salvo Steve. Tony attese che la sensazione di aver ingoiato un bicchiere di puro odio liquido passasse poi puntò il dito al bicchiere. "Bevi."  
Disse con voce roca e grezza. "O lo faccio io per te."

Steve tenne il bicchiere sopra alla sua testa, fuori dalla portata di Tony. "Non posso ubriacarmi e non mi piace questo liquore." Disse perciò Coulson lo prese dalla sua mano e si allontanò nella stanza. "Coulson, scusa, stavamo solo..." Si bloccò mentre Coulson tracannò il bicchiere con aplomb da professionista. "Bene, torniamo a noi."

Coulson mise la tazza sul tavolo. "Stark, quando questo rapporto sarà fatto, voglio fare una lunga, lunga chiacchierata con te. Riguardo la sottile, microscopicamente sottile linea fra l'eroe e il super cattivo avido di potere che gioca con cose che gli uomini non dovrebbero conoscere."

"Credo che quello sia un corso di laurea all' MIT," disse Bruce, allungandosi sul tavolo con la testa sulle braccia. "O almeno un comitato di tesi."

Wow, suonava l'opposto del divertimento. Tony tirò fuori il suo StarkPhone. "Mi spiace. Sono impegnato. Posso inserirti in agenda giovedì prossimo..." Sbatté gli occhi quando Coulson prese il telefono dalle sue mani e lo lanciò via. "Quello era un prototipo."

"Non molto sorprendentemente, non me ne frega."

Tony sospirò. "Guarda," disse assumendo un tono adatto a blandire. "Non potevo sapere che sarebbe successo. Ed ha funzionato, giusto? Certamente voi non avevate alcuna idea migliore. Cosa dovevamo fare? Chiedere a Thor di sventolargli il mantello davanti?"

Thor aveva preso la bottiglia a Clint, che sembrava essere molto più rilassato, e stava ghignando sotto i baffi. "Rooooooooomba." Disse a Thor, che sorrise e brindò a lui con la bottiglia prima di ingoiarne almeno un quinto con un sorso.

"Sai qual è la differenza tra un cattivo ed un super cattivo, Stark?" disse Coulson allungando i palmi sul piano del tavolo, incombendo sopra a tutto come un gargoyle in un abito di sartoria.

"Lo stile?" Chiese Tony. Puntando entrambi gli indici verso Coulson da buon pistolero quale era. Aggiunse un ampio sorriso al gesto, ma Coulson sembrò non accorgersene.

"Un cattivo ha un enorme quantità di aspirapolvere robotici che può mandare contro i suoi nemici. Un super cattivo, da loro modo di volare."

"In mia difesa, non ricordo esattamente di aver installato la tecnologia a repulsione sui Roomba," Disse Tony scegliendo accuratamente le parole. Era stata una teoria in progresso, certamente, ma non era del tutto sicuro di quando l'avesse implementata. Forse in qualche momento giovedì notte... aveva il cervello annebbiato. "Erano stati un paio di giorni molto lunghi. Quindi sono stato sorpreso come tutti voi."

"Gridando 'fanculo, si, aspiratelo,' sul canale di comunicazione SHIELD lo ha reso abbondantemente chiaro." Disse Natasha con tono divertito.

"Era un appropriato gioco di parole relativo all'aspirazione." Affermò Tony.

"Si, un dialogo a livello di capolavoro teatrale," Disse Clint sorridendo a Tony, perché onestamente, tutti sapevano che se i due avessero deciso di stare in team, il resto del team avrebbe seguito. Non era neppure pensabile, i due soli ragazzi normali, avrebbero convinto i loro superdotati camerati a seguirli.

"Taci, Barton." Disse Tony con un sorriso di rimando. "Mi pare di ricordarti gridare come un bambino da qualche parte."

"Uno di loro ha attaccato la mia testa."

"Chiara indicazione che devi farti la doccia più spesso." Tony incrociò le braccia. "Non era così male."

"Tre agenti esperti dello SHIELD, agenti operativi, hanno vomitato ed altri quattro stavano piangendo. Non avevano semplicemente gli occhi lucidi, Stark, stavano singhiozzando. Ho dovuto occuparmi di agenti che singhiozzavano," Disse Coulson, la sua voce in tono 'non sono per nulla contento di tutto questo.' "Gente che è stata in zone di guerra. Gente che ha visto, orrendi atti di violenza. Quel che ci voleva per spezzarli era l'equivalente robotico di uno sciame di locuste che consumano ogni cosa sul loro cammino."

"Le grida erano davvero..." Bruce rabbrividì. "Le grida erano qualcosa..."

"Non saprei, ho spento il sistema di input audio." Disse Tony. "Dimmi, potrebbe essere ancora vivo, vero?"

"Alla Ricerca e Sviluppo sono quasi certi che lo sia in effetti."

"Non c'è fottuto modo," Tony disse prima di potersi fermare, e Thor gli stava sorridendo e Clint stava ridendo e Steve aveva il viso sepolto fra le mani. "Quindi, ah, detto ciò, qual è il problema?"

"Tirarlo FUORI da un centinaio di aspirapolvere robotici," Disse Coulson. "Quello e le grida."

"Non era che..."

"Urla dei dannati, Stark," Disse Barton. "Seriamente, sembravano le urla dei dannati."

"Non avrebbe dovuto trasformare se stesso in un demone di polvere." Disse Tony.

"Parlando delle grida dei dannati," Disse Coulson a Clint, "E' la tequila di Fury?"

"Non più." Clint sorrise mentre Coulson gli diede uno scappellotto sul collo.

"Com'è che Clint è il solo che viene colpito?" Chiese Tony a Coulson.

"Gli piaccio di più" rispose Clint.

"Perché se iniziassi a colpire te, non smetterei fino a che qualcuno non mi metta fuori conoscenza con un taser." Disse Coulson con un mezzo sorriso.

"Ti rendi conto che abbiamo vinto, vero?"

"Dillo alla squadra di valutazione psichiatrica. Hanno prenotazioni fino a fine Ottobre a questo punto."

*

Gli Avengers erano un gruppo di persone intelligenti, addestrate alle tattiche di battaglia e alla guerra psicologica e capaci di eliminare un intero esercito con metà del team a casa per ragioni mediche. Per questo, era servita loro solo una settimana per concepire una trappola per Tony che funzionasse sempre.

Tony sapeva che lo stavano facendo, lo sapeva così come il topo sa che il burro di arachidi che sta dentro alla piccola scatola di plastica non è li come un regalo di Natale ritardatario, ma in ogni caso ci cade. Perché era una trappola molto intelligente, che combinava quasi tutte le cose che preferiva.

E in qualche modo apprezzava il fatto che avessero fatto lo sforzo.

Aveva anche paura che se avesse effettivamente resistito, Steve avrebbe mandato Barton con una delle sue frecce tranquillanti. Clint lo avrebbe fatto, gli piaceva nascondersi sui tetti e gironzolare attraverso i sistemi di ventilazione e senza dubbio non avrebbe rifiutato la possibilità di sparare a Tony qualcosa nelle chiappe, qualcosa che non sarebbe risultato in una sgridata da parte di Coulson.

Perciò, si arrese alla trappola per Tony che conteneva un caffè Kona perfettamente preparato, pancetta e biscotti freschi, una discussione ad alta voce sul fatto che i nuovi giochi tecnologici che erano intrinsecamente inferiori a qualsiasi cosa le Stark Industries producessero, ed un elettrodomestico che misteriosamente aveva bisogno di una riparazione.

Steve era solitamente spedito a ricordargli di mangiare e il resto avveniva in ordine predeterminato.

Il tostapane non era felice del fatto che nessuno gli prestasse attenzione, perciò Tony gli fece un aggiornamento minimo fra un boccone di macedonia e l'altro, perché qualcuno, probabilmente Coulson, stava realmente prestando attenzione alle linee guida che lo staff medico dello SHIELD aveva spedito. Lo SHIELD era convinto che tutti loro sarebbero morti di rachitismo o scorbuto prima che il Dottor Doom, o Magneto, o Loki avessero modo di finirli, quindi, si, frutta.

Tony era quasi certo che lo staff medico dello SHIELD si arrampicava sugli specchi, ma quando i pazienti erano regolarmente trasformati in animali, oppure in bambole di carta senzienti, focalizzarsi sulle piccole cose era per loro un modo per sentirsi utili.

C'era un litigio in sottofondo che riguardava la lavagna delle faccende, riguardava il fatto che salvo Steve nessuno stava completando i propri compiti giornalieri, più che altro perché Clint amava stuzzicare Thor e Thor prendeva come offesa qualsiasi insinuazione sul fatto che non giocava per la squadra.

"Taci, Clint," Disse Natasha sorseggiando il suo test. "Ad ogni modo, Steve ha mancato il suo compito di Abbracciare Tony, Domenica."

"Stark era a Tokyo, domenica," Disse Bruce. "E neppure questo gruppo autorizzerebbe l'uso del Quinjet per volare in Giappone ad abbracciare Tony."

Tony digrignò i denti e raggiunse il suo tablet. "Inoltre," Disse cercando di scherzarci sopra, "Il primo ministro Giapponese, sarebbe stato un pochino a disagio alla cosa." Richiamò il progetto del tostapane e considerò se installargli una molla riscaldante più potente.

"Un compito è un compito." Affermò Clint con un sogghigno. "Steve, come leader sei un fallimento. Hai fallito il tuo compito prestabilito."

"Grazie, Hawkeye, stai certo che mi farò una reprimenda nella prossima revisione trimestrale," Disse Steve scuotendo il capo. C'era un sorriso accennato sul suo viso. "E' gentile da parte tua ricordarmi le mie responsabilità."

"Io," Disse Clint infilando una serie di cubi di frutta su uno spiedo, "Sono generoso. E un compito è un compito, tutti dobbiamo fare le cose che non ci piacciono a volte, quindi abbraccia Stark e spuntalo sulla lavagna."

Tony oscillò una forchetta in direzione di tutti loro. "Potete andare all'inferno."

"Non farmi prendere la lavagna." Disse Clint. "Non puoi interferire con la lavagna."

Tony tenne la testa bassa. Si, perché se c'era qualcosa che un'infanzia di merda gli aveva insegnato, era che il concetto di affetto, soprattutto l'affetto fisico, era un compito spiacevole che doveva essere schedulato, almeno quando si trattava di Tony.

La stanza divenne immediatamente così silenziosa che Tony poteva sentirsi respirare. Tolse lo sguardo dal suo tablet, e tutti stavano guardandolo, tutti stavano guardando dritti verso di lui con occhi sgranati e visi immobili e qualcosa che lui non riusciva a capire. Fino a che non incrociò gli occhi di Steve, la sua espressione addolorata, davvero, sembrava che lo avessero colpito allo stomaco, come se stesse per piangere, era stato in guerra, aveva combattuto i nazisti, e adesso, nella cucina degli Avengers, Steve Rogers sembrava pronto a piangere.

E Tony si rese conto che aveva pensato ad alta voce.

Aveva pensato ad alta voce. Aveva detto quella cosa umiliante e autocommiserante, 'Gesù, sono l'essere vivente più schiantato del pianeta', l'aveva detto ad ALTA VOCE. E lo avevano sentito tutti. Tutti quanti.

Ma era Steve che stava guardandolo, con aria ferita che Tony non comprendeva, non riusciva mai a capire Steve, quello che avrebbe voluto evitare nella vita, era di umiliare se stesso completamente davanti a Steve, ed aveva fallito anche in quello.

Il suo cervello stava facendo qualcosa che era l'equivalente di un reboot in modalità safe, accesso limitato, niente settaggi complessi, niente su cui pensare, agire o elaborare, solo un semplice insieme di istruzioni: alzati, prendi la tazza del caffè, prendi il tablet e lascia la stanza. C'era qualcuno che parlava, qualcuno che diceva il nome di Tony, e non erano dati da elaborare in quel momento, non aveva l'abilità necessaria ad elaborare input audio in quel momento, perciò si scrollò di dosso la mano che cercava di prendergli il braccio con un po' più della forza necessaria.

Progressione lineare. Su. Girati. Esci. Corridoio. Scale. Officina. Blocca la porta. Parla a Jarvis, non importa se non senti che cosa ti risponde, solo il tono leggermente più alto usato dalla sua IA per indicare che si era reso conto che qualcosa non andava, qualcosa era molto sbagliato, ma Tony non era in grado di occuparsene in quel momento, diede solo istruzioni per ripetizione meccanica e si ritirò.

Non era certo di quello che era accaduto dopo, probabilmente una deframmentazione mentale completa, oppure un piccolo collasso nervoso, non ne era certo. Quando si accorse di quello che gli stava attorno nuovamente, era seduto sul pavimento, la schiena contro il muro di cemento, con la testa di Dummy posata sulle sue gambe piegate. Aveva l'impressione di aver accarezzato il robot dietro ad una giuntura particolarmente sensibile, e Dummy emetteva un ronzio ed un cinguettio, si stirò quando Tony smise.

 

Il suo tablet era nell'altra mano, e oddio, era stato occupato. Grande. Ingegneria in blackout. Funzionava sempre bene. Beh, per essere onesti, terminava con un brevetto ed un significativo accrescimento del valore azionario, ma non significava che a Tony piacesse.  
Okay, va bene, gli piaceva. Era una cosa divertente fare reverse engineering sulle sue cose e capire che diamine pensava quando le aveva progettate.

Il suo caffè era quasi finito e gelato. Era un po' spaventato nel guardare che ora fosse, ma era ancora solo nell'officina, doveva aver alzato la musica ad un certo punto, perché gli AC/DC avevano formato un confortevole bozzolo di chitarre urlanti in cui nascondersi. Sospirò, la testa si appoggiò indietro sul muro, e si chiese se potesse restare così per sempre.

"Signore?" La voce di Jarvis era gentile e persuasiva.

"Si, sono qui, sono con te. Scusa Jarvis." Le dita di Tony accarezzarono il braccio di Dummy, trovando conforto nelle linee familiari della struttura metallica. Doveva prendere in considerazione di sostituire alcune delle strutture delle giunture, i materiali iniziavano a mostrare fessure da sforzo. Dummy diede un colpetto con la sua 'testa' sul palmo di Tony, contento di ricevere la sua attenzione.

"Il capitano Rogers è qui fuori, ed è piuttosto sconvolto. Ho trovato modo di bloccare i suoi tentativi di entrare in officina fino ad ora, ma adesso si rifiuta, Signore, se torna ad andare in stato catatonico istruirò Dummy perché prenda l'estintore," Jarvis scattò, quando Tony si ritirò nelle spalle curve.

"Non ho intenzione di- Gesù, non ho intenzione di divenire catatonico," Replicò secco Tony. Ma non si alzò. "Quanto è arrabbiato?" chiese.

"Ha tentato di usare i codici di accesso del colonnello Fury," disse Jarvis. "Perciò, moltissimo, posso affermare. Suppongo di non poterla convincere a lasciarlo entrare vero?"

"Non osare." Tony poteva sentire l'umiliazione salire in fondo alla sua gola come bile. Ingoiò, ignorando la stretta nel torace. "Solo... Non farlo. Ho bisogno di, di fare qualcosa prima, non posso ancora parlare con lui, ho cose che devo fare."

Ci fu una lunga pausa. "Capisco." Disse Jarvis alla fine. "Farò del mio meglio, signore, ma salvo spedire un corto circuito elettronico sulla tastiera..."

"No! No, non fargli del male." Tony diede a Dummy un ultimo colpetto e si sollevò dal pavimento. Le sue gambe erano insensibili quindi fu divertente, non era esattamente quello che voleva. Incespicò un poco, urtando il muro con le spalle, e lungo l'intero passaggio attraverso l'officina, sapeva che Steve lo osservava attraverso le vetrate perché si fermò.

Tony tenne la testa bassa, fingendo di non aver visto nulla, le spalle avanti, gli occhi sul suo tablet mentre si spostava verso il più vicino tavolo di lavoro e si sedeva, mettendosi a cavallo della panca in modo che la sua schiena fosse rivolta all'entrata. Voleva guardare, ma si, sarebbe stata una brutta idea, non sapeva se sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere una maschera a quel punto, stupido cervello difettato.

Ma voleva veramente guardare. Per vedere se la bocca di Steve si stava ancora muovendo, se stava parlando anche se lui non poteva sentire le parole. In un certo senso voleva sapere che cosa Steve stesse dicendo.  
"Ha ripetuto, 'grazie a Dio', e parole di quel tipo e affetto da quando si è alzato," Disse Jarvis, e Tony si maledisse ad alta voce e a lungo pieno di auto risentimento. "Sembra non credesse alle mie assicurazioni che lei era incolume."

"Si, bene, io continuo a PARLARE quando non intendo parlare, quindi si, sono piuttosto rincitrullito, ma in effetti questo tipo di problema sta nella categoria incolume." Tony sbatté il tablet sul bancone osservandolo. Un giorno o l'altro si sarebbe immaginato un metodo per fare una diagnosi sul suo cervello. O al limite infilare una paletta di gelato nelle rovinate parti emotive.

A spalle curve, tornò al suo lavoro. Il lavoro era cosa buona. Lo calmava. Era facile. Il lavoro non lo faceva andare in panico, confondersi o umiliarsi. La sua officina era sicura.

"Signore!"

Fu il solo avviso che ebbe prima che ci fosse il suono dirompente del vetro che trema, si incrina e poi crolla in pezzi. Sobbalzò, abbassando la testa fra le spalle cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa sul tavolo da usare come un arma, il cuore che frullava nel suo petto quando il picco di adrenalina lo raggiunse.

E Steve, spostò il suo scudo sulla spalla ed entrò passando sui vetri fracassati.

Tony lo fissò a bocca aperta. "Sei salito su, hai preso lo scudo e ti sei aperto un varco attraverso la dannata parete?" Chiese incredulo.

"Si, sembra che sia quello che ho fatto. Ed è quello che avrei dovuto fare UN ORA FA," ringhiò, i piedi pesanti sul pavimento di cemento. "Jarvis, abbassa il volume della musica per cortesia."

"Jarvis non ci..." Tony sospirò mentre la musica si spegneva. "Grande. Meraviglioso. Traditore!"

"Non prendertela con lui," sbottò Steve. "Ti ha protetto per tutto il tempo, ma almeno lui sa capire quando è sconfitto."

"Traditore," mormorò Tony, piegando la testa, le spalle, il suo intero corpo giù attorno al tablet, ripiegandoglisi attorno, sapendo che era patetico, ma non glie ne importava. Sentì Steve fermarsi accanto a lui, ma non guardò su, non si mosse, le dita che danzavano sullo schermo del tablet.

Ascoltò Steve sospirare, poi lo scudo fu piazzato sul tavolo di lavoro e Tony sentì Steve sedersi dietro a lui. Gli servì un momento per realizzare che Steve stava a cavalcioni sulla panca, dando la schiena a Tony, la sua spina dorsale si appoggiò alla schiena piegata di Tony. Per un lungo momento, rimasero entrambi seduti li, schiena contro schiena, guardando in opposte direzioni, fermi e silenziosi.

"Tu non sei un compito," Disse Steve e Tony si contrasse, tentato tra la lotta e la fuga. "No. Non provare a scappare da me adesso." Tony sentì Steve prendere un respiro profondo, la sua schiena pressata contro quella di Tony. "Ho sbagliato. Tu non sei un compito, non sei una mansione, Tony."

"Sicuro, sappiamo entrambi che non è vero." Tony borbottò sottovoce.

"Piantala!" disse Steve, e aveva un tono così triste, la voce così incolore, che Tony si sentì in colpa. "Ho sbagliato. Lo capisco. E' solo che..." Fece una pausa, il respiro un po' più rapido di quanto avrebbe dovuto. "Tu hai due regolazioni, Tony, due facce, ed io non sopporto la tua faccia pubblica."

Tony trasalì, il suo intero corpo sobbalzò all'impatto delle parole, e Steve mormorò qualcosa che sembrava una maledizione. "No, no, la odio perché tu la indossi, Tony, perché devi farlo, perché non puoi essere solo, beh, te stesso."

"Come se essere me avesse mai funzionato."

Steve si bloccò. "Lo hai detto ad alta voce." Disse dopo un po'.

Tony ridacchiò. "Si, lo so."

"Oh. Oh bene." Steve prese un respiro profondo, e un altro. "Io non ti dico mai le cose giuste. Non so mai come..." La sua voce si spezzò. "So che tu sopporti molte cose da noi. Che siamo rompiscatole e frustranti, ed io interferisco tutte le volte, so che odi quando io faccio casino qui sotto. So che non mi vuoi qui, io cerco, davvero cerco di fare quel che posso e quel che riesco a fare è solo essere una rompitura, e non è quel che voglio, ma..."

"Io voglio che tu stia qui," Disse Tony ma pensò che Steve non lo avesse sentito.

"Sei sempre al di fuori, e lo odio, e non so come aggiustare le cose, perché a volte sei li con quel mezzo sorriso finto sulla faccia, come se non sapessi cosa stai facendo qui dentro con tutti gli altri, ed è il tuo sorriso pubblico e io lo odio."

Le parole erano sonore nel piccolo spazio, la schiena di Steve sembrava roccia dietro a lui. Tony lasciò una rozza impronta sulla superficie del tablet.

"Questa è casa tua e noi siamo gli intrusi e tu non dovresti mostrarti così qui dentro, e io voglio parlarti o dirti delle cose, o farti capire e non ci riesco. Perché non sono bravo in queste cose, perciò finisco per camminare avanti e indietro e lagnarmi e pungolare e spronare e non so perché tu mi sopporti."

"Perché sei mio amico," Disse Tony sottovoce. "E non ti sopporto Steve. Tu mi piaci." Disse di getto, incapace, cercando un modo di spiegare e fallendo miseramente. "Tu sei mio amico. Io non ne ho molti."

Steve inspirò. "Un amico non dovrebbe essere un aiuto, ne un ostacolo. Tu non hai fatto nulla ma, beh, tu sei..." Si fermò di nuovo. "Okay... Io solo... ascolta. Gli Avengers erano una squadra. Tu ci hai reso qualcosa di più."  
"Eravamo tutti smarriti," Disse Steve e la sua voce era bassa, quasi sottile, e non era neppure sicuro di cosa potesse farci, Tony pressato contro l'ampia schiena di Steve. Steve si piegò avanti, e senza pensarci, Tony si piegò indietro, raddrizzandosi in modo che la sua spina dorsale seguisse la curva di quella di Steve, la sua testa tirata indietro per fermarsi sulla spalla di Steve, più vicino che poteva, anche se il contatto era piccolo, troppo tardi.

"Eravamo tutti smarriti." Ripeté Steve, e le parole vibrarono attraverso il corpo di Tony, e lui chiuse gli occhi. "E da soli. La squadra era una cosa buona, la squadra era eccellente, ma dovevamo andarcene a fine giornata e andare a leccarci le ferite e guardare un soffitto bianco sentendo i muri chiudersi sopra di noi." Una risata, una piccola risata, e Steve scivolò, e la sua voce era attutita ora, come se avesse messo la mano sul viso. "O forse ero solo io."

"Ho solo costruito e ricostruito l'armatura," Disse Tony con un sospiro. "Come se cambiasse qualcosa."

Steve fece un respiro profondo. "Io ero perso," Disse e le parole erano difficili, richiedevano uno sforzo. "Solo. E tu mi hai dato una casa. Un posto dove stare. Dove le persone mi sorridevano e mi parlavano e mi strillavano e mi trattavano come una persona, non un mostro, non un bene o una merce, o un numero. Non un simbolo. Solo, capisci, me. Confuso e inutile e così incredibilmente stupido a volte."

"Piantala." Disse Tony, perché odiava ascoltare Steve dire quelle cose di se stesso. "Tu non sei..."

"Si lo sono. Ero. Va bene, davvero. Ma sono arrivato qui, tu mi hai lasciato venire qui, mi hai invitato qui e per la prima volta in un tempo lunghissimo, ho avuto una casa." Fece una pausa. "Tu non saprai mai quanto ha significato questo per me. Quanto ancora significa per me. Che io possa fallire sul campo o fare qualcosa di sbagliato, o non riuscire o balbettare usando il dannato microonde, e sono ancora il benvenuto qui, posso ancora venire qui." La sua voce tremò un pochino, poi tornò stabile. "Tornare a casa."

"Hai fatto esplodere di nuovo il microonde?" Chiese Tony piegando le labbra in un sorriso.

"E' stato Thor. E' la mia storia e la racconto io." Si spostò e i suoi muscoli si flessero contro la schiena di Tony. "Perciò quando hai detto riunione di famiglia, anche se sapevo che non dicevi sul serio, è tutto quello a cui io riuscivo a pensare. Che si, questa è la mia famiglia. Ed è qualcosa che non ho avuto da tanto tempo. Sono stato onorato di conoscervi, tutti voi." Fece una piccola risata, quasi sottovoce. "E siamo tutti così incasinati."

Tony annuì. "Dovremo ottenere uno sconto di gruppo sulla psicoterapia. E' un gruppo che è fortemente mal rappresentato nella moderna società."

"Io stavo fingendo che questo significasse qualcosa per me." Steve stava ridendo comunque. "Così, quando Clint lo ha messo sulla lavagna, io beh..." si schiarì la gola. "Era una scusa per qualcosa che volevo fare, ma pensavo che tu non mi avresti mai lasciato, perché..." Si strinse nelle spalle, flettendole ai lati della testa di Tony. "Mi piace abbracciarti."

Tony sentì il suo viso ribollire. Non in quel senso, disse al suo stupido, stupido cervello. Non in quel senso. Abbracciarmi nel modo in cui fanno gli amici, non diceva in QUEL modo, piantala di essere perverso e strambo e appiccicoso con il tuo migliore amico e compagno di squadra, è un comportamento inaccettabile. Dannato stupido cervello, che pensa solo al sesso. E se stava dicendo tutto questo a voce alta, si sarebbe tagliato la lingua.

Fece una pausa. Nop. Niente, bene, il monologo interiore era rimasto dove doveva per una volta.

A voce alta, con attenzione, disse, "Okay. Va...va bene. Posso accettarlo."

"Non voglio che tu ti senta in obbligo verso di me, Tony. Non devi." Disse Steve e qualcosa in Tony si ruppe.

Senza pensarci si girò, chinandosi fino a che non riuscì ad avvolgere le braccia attorno a Steve da dietro. Le sue braccia scivolarono sotto a Steve, attorno alla sua vita. Il torace di Tony premuto contro la sua schiena.  
"Si invece."

Ci fu un lungo, immobile attimo in cui semplicemente respirarono, poi la mano di Steve si sollevò, coprendo le dita di Tony calda e forte. "Grazie." Sussurrò e c'era una tale onesta gratitudine in quella parola che Tony voleva piangere.

Rimasero così per un po', ricevendo conforto dal contatto e dalla presenza l'uno dell'altro. Tony prese un respiro profondo. "Steve?"

"Si."

"Terrò i Roomba."

Scatenò una risata da dentro di lui, forte e calda e reale, e Tony si rilassò un poco. "No, non lo farai." Disse Steve guardando indietro sopra alla spalla al viso di Tony. Lui sorrise e Tony sorrise di rimando. "Assolutamente non lo farai."

"Cosa vuoi fare, gettarli fuori nel freddo e insensibile mondo? Dove saranno tristi e soli e tagliati fuori dai loro amati amici Roomba e dalla loro famiglia? Da Clint, che vuole loro bene così profondamente che so che ha dato nome a ciascuno dei piccoli bastardi assassini? Non avrei mai creduto che tu potessi essere così senza cuore Steven Rogers."

"Fai in modo che il tostapane la smetta di dare fuoco alle cose e poi discuteremo dei piccoli bebè Roomba."

"I cosa?" Tony lo mollò e si girò in modo da stargli di fronte, Steve era arrossito e sembrava imbarazzato. "I Roomba cosa?"

"Clint li chiama così! Non sono stato io..." Steve boccheggiò mentre Tony gli sorrise, un sorriso ampio e brillante e completamente impenitente. "No. No, non ci servono ottantasette Roomba nella torre."

"La mia torre, i miei Roomba." Tony canticchiò afferrando Steve per le spalle. "Mi spiace, Cap, questa non è una democrazia. Questa torre è una Starkocrazia e quel che dico si fa." Fece del suo meglio per sembrare serio. Steve alzò un sopracciglio verso di lui e lui sospirò. "Perché devi avere sempre ragione?"

"E' meno divertente di quanto tu pensi, non mi invitano mai alle feste giuste," Disse Steve con espressione seria.

"Tony?"

"Si?"

"Non ti ho mai abbracciato a causa della lavagna."

"E il giorno in cui sono finito per essere coperto di fluido di trasmissione e schiuma di estintore?"

"Neppure quel giorno." Come per un accordo non detto, si alzarono e si diressero su per le scale. Steve lo guardò mentre salivano le scale uno accanto all'altro, Steve portava lo scudo e Tony portava il suo tablet.

"Come è successo?"

"Dummy, Calcifer e Clint." Disse Tony come se fosse una spiegazione completa e giudicando dal sorriso di Steve forse lo era.

"Ah, è per quello che c'era un avviso scritto ufficiale incollato sul davanti del tostapane stamattina?"

"La burocrazia deve finalmente essere arrivata a verificarlo. La cosa più impressionante è che Coulson ha fatto firmare a Fury una nota disciplinare per un tostapane. Sto cercando di immaginarmi la conversazione. Io... non ci riesco." Considerò Tony. "Può darsi che gli abbia messo davanti una pila di note e lui le abbia firmate tutte."  
"Tony?"

"Si."

Steve fece una pausa, dandogli un'occhiata. "Credo che Coulson abbia posto la nota davanti al direttore Fury ed abbia detto. 'il tostapane era troppo indisciplinato', e a quel punto, non firmare avrebbe significato una discussione. Firmarlo significa che Fury può continuare a pretendere che non siamo tutti matti."

"Ma consuma antiacidi come fossero caramelle," Disse Tony sorridendo.

"In realtà," Disse Coulson dalla cima delle scale facendoli sobbalzare entrambi, "Il Direttore Fury è quello che ha iniziato l'azione disciplinare." Fece una pausa lasciando che assorbissero. "E Stark?"

"Siiiiiiiii?" Chiese Tony, spostando un piede, pronto a fuggire giù dalle scale, non che l'officina fosse più sicura adesso che gli mancava una parete, grazie mille, Capitan America, davvero, adesso che ci pensava era una cosa bollente, e Coulson stava ancora parlando?

"I tuoi Roomba sono scappati dal dipartimento Ricerca e Sviluppo e stanno attualmente tentando di arrivare agli uffici amministrativi superiori."

Tony pensò alla cosa. "Primo punto, io amo i miei Roomba. Secondo punto, urla?" chiese a Coulson.

"Molte urla!"

Tony diede un occhiata a Steve che stava scuotendo la testa. "E' ora di assemblare." Sorridendo, fece il resto delle scale di corsa. "Jarvis, prepara l'armatura e rilascia i mastini!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è stato il mio primo racconto in questo dominio. Grazie per avermi sopportato e per coloro che sono rimasti fino alla fine e mi hanno lasciato note e apprezzamenti, grazie mille. E' divenuto molto più lungo di quanto volessi, e un po' come i robot di Tony, ha preso vita propria, ma è stato bello scriverlo. Spero vi siate divertiti a leggerlo. Grazie.
> 
> [E' stato divertente anche tradurlo N.d.T.]


End file.
